Perspective
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Rusty and a close friend of his are kidnapped, forcing Rusty to face his past again with an audience but it's not only him who is going to face their demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I basically watched an episode of Major Crimes and came up with an idea for another story. It's all about Rusty when he goes to UCLA after that 'scholarship' he got from that judge so yeah, onto the story. I own no characters except from Professor Finkleman, Clara, Sara and Greg in this chapter.**

* * *

Rusty looked up at the tall building in front of him and smiled.

"Are you sure that you don't need a lift after?" he heard. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at Sharon. "Okay, sorry. It's just... I'm so proud of you for working so hard for this." she said, hugging him.

"So that means that I should be pegged with 'the boy with the security detail'?" Rusty smirked, leaning back to see her frown.

"Well, it's not everyday this so-called 'boy with the security detail' is in danger." she replied gently.

Rusty sighed, watching fellow students pass by and greet their friends after their Christmas holidays.

"I know, Sharon. I promise to be safe and if I need someone to pick me up, I'll call Ricky." he replied, knowing that he could count on his adopted older brother to lie for him when he needed time away from the condo and Sharon. Not that she was home all the time anyway.

"Fine," she finally smiled. "I just can't believe that I'm going through this for the forth time!" she breathed out.

"I'll make it easier for you." Rusty said, giving her another hug. "I will turn around and walk away. You get back into your car and drive to work. Then, in a couple of hours time, we'll have dinner. If I haven't been invited to a party or something."

Sharon nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'd better go. Have a nice day." With that, she watched him turn around and take a deep breath in before walking away from her.

* * *

English Literature had always been one of his favourite subjects so Rusty had made sure to answer lots of questions and contribute to the lecture.

When his professor had asked another question, Rusty's hand had shot up but someone had gotten there just before.

She spoke with confidence and Rusty was sure that he had heard that voice before. He turned around and looked up to see a brown-haired, brown eyed beauty. _She's still as beautiful as ever,_ he thought. When she had finished giving her answer, her eyes panned down towards Rusty and she gave him a warm, shy and recognising smile.

"Precise, Ms Slater." The professor called out, cutting their gaze from each other.

"Th-Thank you." Kris Slater replied, a blush creeping onto her features.

Rusty's gaze went back to the professor and he shrank back in his seat, sighing deeply. _So, this is where she ended up. Not surprised, she's brilliant._

The professor was about to speak again when the bell rang and he waved it off. "Okay students, just read pages 30 to 37 in this lesson's topic and we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow - Mr Beck, can you stay behind for a couple of minutes, please?"

Rusty watched as his classmates left the room. His eyes connected to Kris's and she gave him a smirk before disappearing out the door.

He stood up, putting his books and things away in his bag before heading down the steps to Professor Finkleman who wore a grin on his face.

"So, you're Captain Raydor's son, am I right?"

"Yes, I am. Uh, you know about me?" Rusty asked, flustered.

Professor Finkleman nodded, perching on the edge of his desk and folding his arms. "Yes, I know about you, Russell. My colleague's husband spoke about you over dinner last night. He's impressed with your standards, commitment and persistence. And I agree with him as I, too, am very much impressed from your enthusiasm you have shown today."

Rusty broke out a small smile and cleared his throat. "Well, thank you Professor Finkleman. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Kid."

Rusty walked out with a smile on his face and bumped into Kris. "Oh my God, I am so sorry." he said, helping her pick up her books.

"Rusty, it's okay. Really." she laughed. "So how have you been?" she asked him as they stood up.

"Great. I got a scholarship here for Law and maybe Journalism. Depends." he shrugged, adjusting the strap of his bag on his shoulder.

"Cool. 'Cause I'm pretty sure I didn't see you last year." she giggled. "How's your mom?"

"Oh, Sharon? Yeah, she's good. Everyone's good. We had this big Christmas party and Ricky announced that he was buying the condo down the hall to be closer to us. And Emily's pregnant."

"Wow. Well, congrats to both of them. I've been good too. It was fun going to Dubai over the Summer with my parents but sometimes I just want to stay home in front of the fireplace."

"Fireplace? In L.A?" Rusty smirked, making her blush.

"Well, my second home. In Canada." she said. "Where my brother lives."

Rusty smiled. "Canada, huh? Very cold over the Winter."

"Yep. Do you want to follow me to the cafeteria? I can introduce you to my friends."

Rusty looked around. He didn't really recognise anyone other than Kris since they had gone to the same high school together. He turned back to her and nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"So, she reappears!" A ebony haired, dark skinned girl smiled at Kris.

Kris rolled her eyes playfully and gestured to Rusty. "Guys, this is Rusty. We went to the same high school together."

Rusty gave a meek wave and sat down beside her.

"Rusty, this is Clara," she said, pointing at the girl who spoke before. "Greg," She pointed at the 'jock-looking' blonde. "And Sara." she finished, pointing at a brunette spectacle and beanie wearer. "Rusty takes our class."

"Ah." Sara said, stuffing some salad into her mouth. "I heard some things about you, dude."

Rusty blushed. "Good things, I hope?"

Sara smirked, turning to the others who smirked too. Kris looked on, confused.

Greg leaned in as if it was a secret. "Rumours going around that your mom's rich. And that the only reason you're here is because she bought your way in."

Rusty sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"And," Clara took over. "You have a security detail who follows you in your shadows." That may have been true, knowing Sharon. "What? Are you that rich that you need security? Or did you kill someone?" she joked.

Kris sighed. "Guys, this is not how we treat friends."

"He's your friend." Sara mumbled.

"I know and I'm yours too. Be nice and play nice."

Rusty wanted to know something. "Are these rumours all around campus?"

"Yeah. Are they true?" Greg answered.

Rusty shrugged a little. "Well, we're rich. I'm not going to lie about that but I don't take handouts from her, I work for my own money. And no, she didn't buy my way in. I got a scholarship from someone who works here. I happen to know her husband and he's supportive of my career choices and he's good friends with my mom as well but she had nothing to do with this."

"What about the security detail?"

"I... I got mugged two months ago and my mom is super protective but I have spoken to her about letting the detail go. I don't need them. I can defend myself." he easily lied.

Kris smiled triumphantly. "See guys, he's cool."

Clara nodded. "Guess we apologise for being rude. We've only just met you and we don't know you. Yet."

"Yeah, s'pose I'm sorry too." Greg mumbled.

"Whatever." Sara sighed. "So, rich kid, how much do you know about... chess?" she smirked.

Rusty smiled. Maybe this could be the beginning of new friendships. "Only enough to checkmate you a hundred times."

Sara scoffed. "You're on, Brondie."

"Brondie?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, mixture of brown and blonde hair. I can see a little brown hair underneath all that blonde. Plus, G's already taken Blondie."

"That I have." Greg raised his fork.

Rusty smiled. "Okay. Brondie, it is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, back with another chapter! Yeah, I researched sorority groups and fraternity groups, weird I know, so I can get each detail of UCLA correct as I live in England and I'm British, so yeah. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

The New Years party which Rusty had went to with his friends had lasted until 2 AM and when Rusty opened the door to the condo at half past, Sharon stood at the other side, unimpressed.

"You have a curfew-"

"Yes, I do and I'm so-"

"I left you over thirty texts, all of which were not replied to-"

"I know, I'm sor-"

"And you had Ricky lie for you. I don't know which one to be more disappointed about.

Rusty sighed, closing the door behind him. "Look, I'm sorry okay? It's just that I ran into Kris and she invited me out to a New Years Party that they do every year. It was our first one and I managed to make new friends."

Sharon's stern glaze didn't waver as she pointed in the direction of his room. "We'll talk about this later in the day. Now, bed."

Rusty nodded, placing his keys in the bowl beside the front door before hastily making his way to his room. He shut the door behind him and took his phone out after it buzzed.

 _Kris: Did ya make it home unscathed? ;)_

He smiled and texted her back, wondering whether to add an emoji or not.

 _Rusty: Yes, thanks to your lift and nope, got ratted out by Ricky. Now, Sharon's disappointed. Can't wait for our talk about responsibility :P How were your parents?_

 _Kris: I'm on probation lol. Who even does that nowadays? See you in school tomorrow, G'night x_

 _Rusty: Night x_

It was natural to add a kiss if the person before kissed first, right? Shrugging, Rusty put his phone on its charger and got dressed for bed. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he fell deeply asleep.

* * *

It was a natural occurrence over the next few months that Rusty and his friends go to a party and get drunk as well as stay on top of their school work. At the beginning of every month, there had been parties hosted by Greg's fraternity, Delta Tau Delta. The reason why Greg only hung out with Rusty, Sara, Kris and Clara was because he was cousins with Sara.

"Come on, let's just go out and get drunk!" Greg would say. The rest would just look at him sceptically before being peer pressured into going.

Sharon had noticed a change in Rusty's behaviour and Ricky had just explained that he was growing up. But with threat of Phillip Stroh lurking around, Sharon didn't want Rusty to grow up. _Not yet, at least,_ she thought.

Even Rusty noticed the change in himself and had managed to refuse party invitations even for the End of Month parties which were also being hosted. Instead, he opted to go out for dinner with Kris, their friends and Kris's dad since he could actually pay for the huge bills they racked up. He started coming home earlier, especially since it was nearly Emily's due date.

In the current month, May, she was seven months pregnant and she had opted to have her baby in L.A., where her family were. Her boyfriend had agreed since his own family came from L.A. as well.

That meant two pairs of extra eyes trained on Rusty.

It was a Wednesday. It was sunny, not too cold but not too hot either. The group of 5 found themselves sitting under a tree for shade.

"So, what are your aspirations for the future, rich kid?" Sara asked, ignoring his light glare.

Rusty shrugged. "I want to be a journalist but on the other hand, Law seems interesting. Especially since my mom is a cop." he replied.

"Keep it in the family, huh?" Clara smiled, nudging his shoulder.

"Kind of. My mom's ex-husband is a lawyer. A really good one but an annoying one at that. Ricky's freelance. I don't really know what he does but I know it has nothing to do with Law Enforcement. And Emily's a dancer."

Sara nodded, taking his words in as she wrapped her arms around her knees. "Medicine runs in my family. Business in both Kris's and Greg's families and Culinary in Clara's."

"Do you guys feel pressured to follow in their steps?" Rusty asked.

Greg was the first to answer. "I'm the oldest. And only boy. My sister's eleven and she couldn't even sell lemonade from a stall if her life depended on it. So, that means that my father's business is my inheritance."

Sara was next as she cleaned her glasses. "And I already want to go into Medicine but I don't know what as."

"I'm going to take over my parents' bakery and restaurant one day so, I naturally enjoy cooking." Clara smiled.

Rusty nodded and leaned against the tree bark. "Cool." he mumbled. He checked his watch and sighed. "Gotta head home."

"I'll drop you home this time." Kris said, getting up and picking up her bag. "I need to go toilet first, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll wait." Rusty said, making no effort to stand up.

"Be back in ten."

...

"Where did you park exactly?"

Kris rolled her eyes for the tenth time. "In front of that coffee shop on the other side of campus. Parking's gotten really expensive over the past couple of months."

"Oh." Rusty replied, agreeing with her.

It was deserted as they made their way over to Kris's car.

"So, how are you finding UCLA?" Kris asked.

Rusty shrugged. "Alright, I guess. But... I kinda have to leave the party life behind if I want to get in Sharon's good book."

Kris chuckled. "Same. My parents aren't too happy that I'm blowing my allowance on alcohol. And that I'm an underage drinker."

"Kris being rebellious? Nice."

"Rusty disobeying his Law enforcer mother? Nice." she retorted. "Lookie there, we're nearly at-"

She didn't get far as she was knocked down and dazed. She heard a groan beside her and tried to focus her eyes but she was knocked unconscious completely.

Rusty on the other hand tried to push away their attacker but he felt his body slacken as a hand went over his mouth, sending him unconscious too.


	3. Chapter 3

Rusty woke up, blinking his eyes to get a good view of where he was. He tried moving but realised that his hands were shackled above him.

"What the...?" he mumbled.

He heard a moan beside him and turned to his left to find Kris opening her eyes, confusion written all over it. "Mom?" she mumbled.

Rusty gulped. "No. We're... I think we've been kidnapped." he gently told her, trying to shuffle closer to her.

Her eyes widened as she tried to move, finding herself restrained as well. "R-Rusty? Where are we?"

"I don't know. Just try and stay calm for me, yeah?" he asked her.

She nodded, biting her lip as tears refused to fall. "Why did this happen to us?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Rusty repeated, gulping. "I wish I could do something but..."

"I know." she replied. "My arms are killing me."

"You didn't say that when you were carrying two crates of beer." he told her, trying to make light of the situation.

"That's different." Kris smiled a little in the dim lit space. "This pain is sort of dislocation."

"I hear ya."

The door opened and a man in a hoodie and a mask over his face entered.

"Figured you'd be awake." he said in a computerised voice. "Wondering why you're here?"

"Who are you?" Rusty asked, anger showing in his eyes.

The man chuckled, pulling over a chair from the corner of the room to stop in front of Kris and Rusty.

"Shame. I would have thought that you'd know me. After so many years of blissful hatred, Mr Beck."

"He knows your name." Kris whispered, her face going white. "This was planned."

"So, she is as clever as she looks. Shame you couldn't protect her now when you tried so hard to years ago."

"Stroh." Rusty spat out.

"Bingo." Stroh cheered, taking off his mask. "That was just for testing." he said, his voice back to normal. "Didn't scare you though. Should have tried it when you were 15."

"I wasn't scared of you then and I'm not scared of you now. Do your worst."

Phillip chuckled. "In front of the girl? I bet when she's out of the room, you'll be crying and begging for your pathetic life."

"Let her go. It's me that you want."

Stroh shook his head. "Nah. I want to have a little fun with her." he said, drawing a line on her cheek, causing her to flinch away. "Not what I'd usually go for but I'm not complaining-"

"I swear, if you touch-"

"You will do what? Call your mommy? Give me empty threats?" Stroh stood up, bending down to face Rusty right in the face. "You're weak. And stupid. I guess what they say about blondes is true. You are dumb blondes."

Rusty resisted the urge to spit in his face as he narrowed his eyes at Stroh who only smirked back.

Stroh went over to Kris and undid her shackles. He drew out a gun and nudged her out the door. "I'll be back in five minutes, Russell." he said, closing the door behind them.

It felt like forever. Five minutes felt more like five hours.

 _What if he killed her in those five minutes? What if he hurt her?_ Dark thoughts littered his mind like the plague as he finally released the breath he was holding in as the door reopened and Stroh stalked in casually.

"Now she can't disturb our little friendly chat, eh?" he asked, sitting back down on the seat. "Now, tell me honestly. Did you miss me?"

"No. I didn't." Rusty gritted out. "Where's Kris? What did you do with her?"

Stroh shrugged nonchalantly. "She's in another room. I can't be bothered to deal with her at the moment because you're the one I'm looking for. She's extra baggage. An unfortunate _witness_."

"If you touch her, I'll-"

"We've been through this, Russell." Stroh yawned. "Now, I'm going to have absolute joy in what I'm about to do next."

"What do you mean?" Rusty asked, the fear finally seeping into his chest.

Stroh looked in the direction of the other corner of the room. The other one in Rusty's sight line.

Electricity poles, hot rods, knives and other torture methods.

"You're going to pay," Stroh finally said. "And when I'm done with you, nobody would recognise your body. And more importantly, you will be buried with those girls."

Rusty allowed himself to let one tear fall. One.

* * *

Sharon tried his phone again. It had been seven hours. It was nearly 10 PM. Sure, his curfew was at 11 but something wasn't right in her stomach. He had texted her before to tell her that Kris was dropping him off home soon. 'Soon' was seven hours ago.

She decided to go back to work to finish a case file but not before ensuring that Ricky would call her if Rusty eventually turned up.

"Hey, you okay?"

She turned around and found Andy smiling back at her. His hand in the air as if he was determining whether or not to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She waved it off. "It's just Rusty. He hasn't been returning my calls and his curfew is soon. I just hope he isn't in one of those frat parties again." she mumbled.

Andy chuckled. "It's what kids do. It's in their nature to rebel."

"But he hasn't been to one in a month. He's been home on time and-"

"He's 19, nearly 20. He's an adult. He can take care of himself-"

"Captain Raydor!"

Sharon sighed and turned back around to find a familiar blonde marching her way towards her. "Mrs Slater, how can I-"

"Kris and Rusty are missing!"

The colour drained from Sharon's face as she turned to her colleagues in shock. "Ho-how do you know this?"

The blonde female sighed, wiping her tears. "I called Kris about a hundred times but she never replied. Then I decided to go to the university myself but I found her car parked in front of a cafe. Next thing I see is blood and a phone belonging to your son I presume."

Sharon felt as if her world stopped. "What phone was it?" she asked.

"An iPhone 6, white." Mrs Slater, sniffed, taking it out of her bag and handing it to Sharon.

Sharon pressed the 'home' button and a selfie taken by Rusty with his friends showed up as well as alert messages showing SMS mail signs and missed call signs.

She turned to Andy and Provenza who had now stood up. "It's his." she broke out. "It's Rusty's." she repeated, staring at his and Kris's smiling faces. "Bag it."

* * *

Rusty breathed a sigh of relief when Stroh finally left. Saying that he wanted to show their companion his 'masterpiece'.

He winced as he tried not to glance down at his blistered chest, fully knowing what the words that littered his once pure chest said. But he refused to cry. He was strong. He was going to get through this. Sharon was going to save him. She always did.

Thinking about a time where Sharon Raydor wasn't in his life made his heart speed up and his chest tighten. She was going to be there and she was here now. He closed his eyes, picturing her in his mind. She was saying soothing words. She was consoling him. She was smiling at him, telling him how proud of him she was. She was being a mother. A real mother.

He opened his eyes and it took all of his remaining strength not to cry. _Sharon would want me to identify what's around me. She doesn't want me to be a wimp._ Closing his eyes once again, he inhaled deeply, letting the foul smell waft in his nose.

 _Horrible. Must be at a garage or basement or..._ _Try harder, Rusty!_ He opened his eyes and spotted a window that he hadn't noticed before. It was small and was conveniently placed above a table, near the edge of the ceiling. _Basement, bingo._

He heard the door open and held his breath. He cast his eyes to Kris who looked okay for the most of it. _She's not hurt. That's a good sign._

Stroh opted to tying up her hands and seating her down on the floor. "You move, you die." he warned her. He then turned to Rusty and raised an eyebrow. "Well, aren't ya going to pose for her?" he asked.

Rusty glared at Stroh and resisted the urge to lash out. It wouldn't do either him nor Kris any good, he concluded.

Stroh grabbed Kris's neck and forced her to look at Rusty. "You don't know about him, do you?" he asked her. "What he did, what he saw? You don't really know the real Rusty Beck. Well, darling... you see those wonderful words in front of you? That's the real him."

Kris let the tears fall down her cheeks as she struggled to breathe. She gasped when he finally let go of her, leaving her to sob.

"I'll be back in an hour." Stroh said, leaving again.

Kris finally found her voice and stared into Rusty's blue eyes. "Is he telling the truth? Did you...?"

Rusty looked pleadingly with her. "I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to lose you." he whispered. "It's not something you'd tell someone about. I had a terrible life before Sharon. I _did_ _things_ to get by. I'm not that kid any more. I promise, I've changed. I've left all the bad stuff behind me, I swear."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're practically a whore." she replied.

 _Whore._ The word stung him, like a stab to the heart. She was right, wasn't she? But that wasn't who he was now. He actually had a shot at a good life.

"Nice to know what you think about me." Rusty said, numbly. "I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect guy that you painted me out to be. I'm sorry I had a shitty life that I'd rather forget about. I'm sorry I regret everything that I did before Sharon. But to tell you the truth, if none of that happened, I wouldn't have turned my life around and met her." he finished.

Kris sighed, closing her eyes. "I'm sorry for being too... abrupt." she finally said. "It's hard to see the flaws in someone you love."

"What do you mean?" Rusty's heart stopped. Didn't she know that-

"I know that you're gay. I have no problem with that. But... We became close, Rusty. I painted you like some sort of god to my parents. 'Rusty's perfect, he's amazing. I really like him.' It got to a point that my parents wanted to plan our wedding." she chuckled lightly. "But then I realised that I was being naive and a girl with a stupid little crush that the love I had for you developed into a love one would share with his or her's brother or sister. But then you broke my heart and I wasn't very trusting towards guys. Greg's the first guy I've let in since you. You were the only one who understood me. And I loved being the only one you turned to back then. Everyone has pasts they'd rather forget, Rusty. I didn't know how to react that's why I insulted you. Honestly, I'm no worse off than you. I did... _things_ in my past. Things that I'm ashamed of today but like you said, they are what made the person today, before you."

"What did you do?" Rusty asked quietly.

Kris smiled a sad smile. "I've tried to kill myself give or take, twenty three times. I used to hold my breath when I was in the bath or shower. I used to cut myself, just to see my blood drip all over the floor. I almost jumped off a roof once. I was depressed for a long long time and I knew that it was as if I wanted someone to notice that I was hurting. I wouldn't have stopped if my parents hadn't found me with a chair and some rope. I had a reality check then when I saw my dad cry for the first time in my entire life. I got sent to Canada to stay with my brother for a year. That was before we met. When I came back, I went back to school and met you. Meeting you also made me rethink my actions and the impacts that they had on other people. So... in a way, if we both hadn't screwed ourselves over, we wouldn't have met each other, huh?"

Rusty sighed a breath of relief and shifted uncomfortably on the ground so that his arms hung from in front of him rather than behind.

"Fate has a way of leading us to those who care about us." Rusty replied. "I'm sorry that your life was crap too."

Kris smiled. "Ditto." she replied.

She turned away and Rusty noticed a red bruise on her cheek. He wanted to gently soothe it, as one would do to their sister, but he momentarily forgot that he was restrained and only stupidly tugged at the shackles. It gained her attention as well. _Just great._

"You're hurt." he stupidly told her.

She shrugged. "He pushed me about, nothing too serious, don't worry."

But he did worry because she winced.

"Come here."

"Why?"

"I need to do something."

She rolled her eyes and shuffled towards him, until their knees were against each other's.

"Bring your wrists to my hands." he gently ordered.

She did as told as her arms raised up towards his.

Rusty quickly undid her restraints and she sighed in relief, moving her wrists about. "Thanks. I'll try and do yours."

"How?"

Kris smirked, reaching under her top and retrieving a hair pin. "I used to unlock my parents' bedroom door all the time when I was scared," she explained. "Proves useful for any girl in a situation like this."

She brought her ear up to the shackles and went about sticking the pin in and twisting it about. She grinned when she heard a click and Rusty's arms fell limply against his lap.

"God, I can't feel my arms now." he mumbled, trying to regain the feeling in his arms.

"A 'thank you' would suffice."

Rusty laughed. "Thank you, Ms Slater." he said.

"You're welcome, Mr Beck." she said, punching his shoulder lightly.

"We have to get out of here. See that window up there? You can at least squeeze through and get help."

Kris turned to face him. "What about you?"

"He doesn't need you. He only wants me. And, I can defend myself."

She stared at his chest and bit her lip. "But he hurt you." she whispered, gently touching the red marks.

"You have to go."

She shook her head. "I don't have to."

She stood up and tried opening the door but it was locked. She was about to use her pin but the door knob rattled from the other side.

Rusty and Kris both gasped as Rusty quickly put the shackles back on loosely and Kris redid her restraints, easy enough to get out of.

The door opened and Stroh strolled in, looking between the two of them. His eyes landed on Kris as she looked away.

"You tried opening the door, didn't ya?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. He walked over to her, kneeling down to her height. "I think we should cut this meeting short, don't you think, Mr Beck?"

Their hearts stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another chapter! Let's get those reviews coming, shall we? X I really need your thoughts on this story.**

* * *

"Wait! Don't hurt her,"

Stroh turned to face Rusty with an eyebrow raised. "Hurt her? Who do you think I am? An animal? No, I have better plans for her."

He dragged Kris up and pushed her out the door, following behind her.

"Where are you taking her?!" Rusty yelled.

Stroh only smiled as he shut the door behind them. Rusty could hear her screams.

"Leave her alone!" he begged. "Kris! You'll be okay!" I promise..."

...

"Captain?"

Sharon turned to face Julio with a frown.

"Unless it has something to do with finding my son, don't bother." she said, walking away from him.

"It does," Julio called after her, making her halt.

Her breath hitched and she turned around to face him. "Well?"

"Mrs Slater told us that Kris should have her phone with her. And it's traceable. We've also got a plate on the car leaving the scene. Belongs to a Ryan Queer. Sykes and Cooper are bringing him in for questioning."

Sharon was slightly pleased. It had only been just over 24 hours and it was something.

They were joined by Tao who held up a evidence bag containing a brand new phone. "Stroh had it dumped by a river. There's blood on it. Matches Kris's,"

"So, that's that plan out of the book..." Sharon said, rubbing her head. "I just want them home."

"We all do, Captain." Tao replied, walking off.

"The only lead we have is Ryan Queer and from the looks of it," Sanchez started as they watched a smartly dressed man be escorted inside by two bodyguards and Cooper and Sykes. "He doesn't seem like he would talk much."

"I'm willing to make deals. Anything to bring those kids home."

...

It had been two hours until Stroh finally returned.

"Where is she?! What did you do with her?" Rusty sobbed, looking down.

"That's for me to know and you to die finding out." Stroh replied, sitting down in front of him. "Look at you. You're a disgrace. Know what you were doing the day we became acquainted?"

Rusty shivered.

Stroh noticed and laughed. "You're even disgusted with yourself! Oh, Saint Sharon Raydor to the rescue of a underage sex addict-"

"I was never a sex addict! I did what I had to do to survive!"

Stroh chuckled in disbelief. "Survive? Kid, that wasn't surviving. Survival came from waiting out that unfortunate care system that good ol' America has. You could have waited but you were desperate for the thrill-"

"Shut up!"

"I would but I'm enjoying this little... thing we have going on right now."

Rusty gulped down his tears and finally looked up at the bastard. "Who hated you so much that you did those things?"

The older man smirked. "Are you going all shrink on me?" he scoffed. "I'll leave that to the professionals but still they can't help a wasted kid like you so that psychiatrist of yours is more of an amateur."

"You know nothing about my life."

"But I do. I have eyes everywhere, Beck."

That's when Rusty's heart plummeted.

"Let's make a deal,"

Stroh tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful smile.

"What do you request?" he asked.

Rusty gulped. "Keep Kris with me, alive, and I'll withdraw my statement."

"Seems fair but both ways, whether I kill you or not, the statement is retracted."

"Exactly! So you let us go and I'll retract it."

Stroh stayed silent and left the room. He later came back, pushing Kris onto the floor beside Rusty.

"Are you okay?"

Kris whimpered and nodded.

"You hurt her."

"She had a mouth on her. Not so brave now, are you?" Stroh hissed.

Rusty sighed. "Okay, let us go and you'll never hear from us again."

Stroh laughed. "Think it's that simple?"

"What do you mean? We had a deal,"

"No, we didn't. I just brought her back because I wanted to in the first place."

Rusty looked down at Kris who was obviously trying to keep her cries silent as she hiccuped.

"You son of a bitch." Rusty glared at him. "What did you do to her?!"

"Tell him, gorgeous." Stroh said, nudging her back.

Kris recoiled, wincing as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"Leave her alone!"

"Now, she will have a piece of me for the rest of her life."

Rusty's heart lurched when Kris started to sob, her arms going tightly against her body to protect her somehow.

"You... you raped her?" he cried.

"I wouldn't call it that exactly. She was very willing," Stroh smirked.

Rusty wanted nothing more than to hold her tightly against him.

...

"Mr. Queer," Sharon acknowledged, sitting down in front of him.

"And you are?" The man asked, clearly not bothered by her stern gaze.

"Captain Raydor. I believe you kidnapped two young adults yesterday afternoon."

Ryan laughed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because you're an accomplice of Philip Stroh."

"God, all that man has brought me is distress and grey hairs. Sure, he's an associate but he's very unreliable."

"Where were you yesterday afternoon between 1 PM and 2 PM?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I was picking up my sons from soccer practice. My wife called me at my office to inform me that her mother was sick and she had to prioritise her since the dear woman could leave us any time soon."

Provenza in the other room ordered Sykes to check out the alibi.

"A car registered in your name was found at the scene,"

"Now, this is what I meant about Philip being unreliable. He took my car. Only returned it this morning abandoned down my street. Luckily for you, I haven't moved nor touched it yet. You gotta be careful around the bastard. You never know what he's got planted on you."

Sharon nodded. "Why would you give Stroh your car in the first place?"

"He paid me. Legit money for once. Only 2k but it's going to my kids trust funds. I was apprehensive but he looked desperate and I had to pick up my wife's car since it had the boys' car seats inside so it saved me time paying for a cab to get it from my workplace."

Sykes returned and nodded to Provenza. His alibi clocked out.

"We'll have a warrant to check your car."

"Hey, warrant or not, just check it. If that sick son of a bitch wants to pin something on me then he has another thing coming."

...

"Kris? Talk to me," Rusty begged when Stroh left hem alone.

Kris stayed lying on the floor in pain. Rusty saw that once in a while she would place a hand on her hip and rub it hard.

"I'm here. If you're ready."

He suddenly remembered their plan.

"Hey, remember the window?"

Kris brought her eyes to look at him then the window. He took this as a reply.

"I need you to get through it and go get help. Can you stand?"

She managed to move her weak limbs and stood up, collapsing on his chest in heavy sobs.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here. I love you and I'm here."

Kris sniffed and nodded, placing the chair in front of the window and standing on it. She took her plaid overshirt and wrapped it around her hand.

They both jumped when they heard voices and loud music playing. This was their moment.

Kris finally punched through the window and knocked out the glass before hauling herself up and getting through the small window with slight ease.

"What about you?" she asked, turning back to face him.

"I'll be fine. Just keep running and remember," he gulped. "I love you."

"I..." Kris shook her head and stood up so that Rusty could only see her boots. She started to walk away then run and he finally let out a breath of relief.

She was going to be okay. He was going to be okay. They'll get through this.


	5. Chapter 5

Kris didn't know how long she had been running for but her stomach had started to trouble her. She felt sick. She wanted Rusty. She wanted this to be a dream. She wanted her parents.

She stumbled out of the woods and onto a main road, clutching her bruised arm which she used to punch through the window. She hoped that Rusty was all right.

Kris flagged down a passing car and was relieved to see that it was a woman and her children.

"Please! You have to help me. You have to help my friend!" she sobbed.

The woman gasped. "Where is your friend?" she asked, getting out of the car to help Kris into the passenger's seat.

"I-I don't know. I just ran and I had to leave him. Please, the man wants to kill him!"

The woman sighed, looking at the woods from where Kris had came through.

"I know this place well. We'll get the police here. I'll call them en route to the hospital. You're hurt."

"I can't leave without him. I... love him."

The woman bit her lip and looked at her curious teenagers. "I'm Paige, and I promise you that we'll get you back to your friend. But now, we have to go."

Kris nodded and took a deep breath as Paige sped away.

...

"Sharon?" Andy knocked on her door.

She looked up with tear stained eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Don't worry, I slept for fifteen minutes. I'm fine,"

Andy nodded. "Well, I have good news."

Sharon stood up, her heart beating fast. "You found him? You've found my son?"

She was about to leave when Andy stopped her. "No,"

"Then what news is good news?"

"Kris was admitted to hospital an hour ago. She's in a bad state but she gave a statement and she knows someone who can find Rusty."

"Take me to the hospital. I have to see her."

Andy sighed. "That may not be a good idea. They did a rape test and it's positive. She doesn't want company at the moment, except from Rusty's. They had to sedate her twice because she was in hysterics."

"Does her parents know?"

"They're on their way to her now."

Sharon sat back down and closed her eyes, gripping onto the sweater that Rusty had abandoned in her office days prior. It smelt like him. It smelt like home.

"Look, we're going to find him. We have cops and canines scaling the perimeter right this minute."

"I'm just afraid that it's too late..."

...

The door opened and Rusty jolted awake. It had been two hours since Kris had ran away.

"I see your little girlfriend managed to escape. Bad move..." Stroh shook his head in disappointment.

Rusty stared him down. "It won't be long until my mom finds me."

"Sure. But you'll be dead before then."

Stroh undid the chains and tied Rusty's hands instead, hauling him to his feet.

"You're going to dig your own grave. And when I kill you, I'll find your weak girlfriend and force her to do the same after she has my baby. Doesn't matter that I'll have to wait 9 months for this because it will be worth it."

Rusty laughed. "You'll die before you ever lay a hand on her again."

"Shut up and keep walking."

Stroh led him outside and Rusty could finally see that it had been a cabin where Stroh had held them captive at. If it hadn't been used to end his life, Rusty would have called it beautiful.

He was led ten minutes into the woods and it felt like hours to Rusty as his muscles cried for him to rest. Stroh pushed him against the ground and he took in a mouthful of dirt and sticks.

"Get up and take this," Stroh hissed, dragging him back up. He shoved a space into Rusty's hands and yanked him over to an fresh patch of soil. "Dig."

Rusty gulped and started to dig, tears silently slipping down his cheeks. So, this was how he was going to die? He had a decent life. That is when Sharon Raydor came into his life.

He continued to dig for half an hour until Stroh had deemed it deep and wide enough for him.

They both saw flashing lights and Stroh took out his gun and aimed it at Rusty.

"Do it. I'm not scared."

"Shame." Stroh replied bluntly before shooting Rusty in the chest, causing the blonde to faĺl into the grave.

"Don't move."

He was surrounded. He raised his hands and with a smirk, he slowly turned to face Sharon Raydor with a gun to his head.

"Sharon, drop the gun." Andy ordered.

"He killed him." Sharon cried.

Andy nodded at Sykes to quickly made her way to the grave and jumped down into it.

"I know, and he is going to pay." Provenza added.

Sharon closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. Everyone jumped as a gun shot filled the air.

Stroh fell to the ground with a grunt and spat blood out. "She shot me! The bitch shot me." he yelled, clutching his shoulder as blood seeped through his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah. Now shut up." Tao said, dragging him up and leading him away with two police escorts.

Sharon opened her eyes and rushed over to the grave and was relieved to find Sykes tending to a very much alive Rusty.

"Oh, my baby." she mumbled.

"Mom?"

"I'm here. I'll always be here." Sharon smiled.

...

Kris got out of her hospital bed and went out the door. She had heard from an Andrea Hobbs that Stroh had been shot and Rusty was in critical condition.

She had to see him.

Kris, being good with the old slight of hand trick had managed to retrieve a gun from one of the guards outside of her room and slipped it into her pocket.

"Can I see Captain Raydor, please?"

The guard she spoke to took her in. She sighed and nodded at the teenager before escorting her down the hall.

Kris gulped. She needed to be there at the right time. To show him how much he changed her life. How it was better before he came into it.

Her hand found its way onto the trigger of the gun and as she and her female guard rounded the corner, Kris came face to face with Stroh. Her quick reflexes allowed her to shoot him in the chest and she watched as Tao, Sykes, Sharon, Provenza, Julio and Andy all reacted to the gun shot.

Andy quickly but gently grabbed her arms and cuffed her. She didn't even react to that.

She just watched Stroh's dead body fill the ground with crimson blood. And she took a deep breath.

"Kristen Slater...," Sharon sighed, watching Kris's parents rush up to them with shock ridden faces. "You are arrested for..."

Kris blocked Sharon's words and continued to stare at the body on the ground. He wouldn't get to her anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

-Five Months Later-

"Kris..., talk to me. I'm here to help you, darling. You may have escaped imprisonment but you do realise where you are? In a mental health institute. Your parents thought that it would be helpful."

Kris looked up, eyebrows raised. They hadn't even bothered to visit her since that day. The day she killed Stroh. He hadn't even visited her. The one she did it for.

Dr. Monroe sighed, jotting notes into her notebook. "Kris, do you want to think about birthing plans instead?"

Kris looked down at her stomach and placed a protective hand on it.

"Have you thought about what is going to happen when the baby is born? Your parents say that you want to finish school and go to Law school. That could still happen you know? Do you want to consider adoption?"

Kris bit her lip and stared at Dr. Munroe with a gulp.

"Rusty."

The older female gasped. It had been the first word she has spoken since that day.

"Would you like to see him?"

"Please?"

Gina sighed, taking off her glasses. "Russell is going through his own problems and I highly doubt that seeing him would make you better."

"What do you know?" Kris hissed. "You don't know me. You don't know him."

Gina tilted her head to the side and nodded. "I'll see what I can do. But I am not making any promises."

"Thank you."

Gina nodded and collected her belongings together.

"I'm off. I'll see what I can do."

...

Rusty jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and was relieved to see that it was his friends. Stroh was dead.

"You've been avoiding us," Sara stated with a frown.

"I just... I have to be cautious." Rusty replied, nervously adjusting the strap of his bag. "Look, I have to go but... I'll text you my address and you guys can come over for dinner."

"Seems nice. But, we're not going to pressurise you. You gotta heal, bro." Greg said, gently patting his shoulder once.

Clara smiled. "I just hope that Kris is okay. We kind of miss her. And you. Well, us."

"Same here." Rusty replied, watching a familiar car head their way. "Look, my ride is here. I'll Skype you guys this evening after dinner?"

"Can't wait." Sara grinned, hugging him. He also accepted hugs from his other two friends.

Clara noticed the person picking him up. "What a hottie. Who is he?"

Rusty smiled and waved the guy over. "Guys, meet my boyfriend, Gus."

"Figures," Sara grinned. "Rusty goes for Latinos. Exactly my type. When you guys are done, point him my way."

Rusty rolled his eyes with a laugh. He really missed this. "He's gay, Saz."

"I've been known to turn gay guys straight and vice versa." she cheekily replied, kissing Gus's cheek.

"Right, let's go before she makes both of us straight and steal you." Rusty warned, giving Sara one last hug.

"Say hi to Kris for us." she whispered to him.

He nodded and headed off with Gus, wondering why she whispered it.

When he got home, he was surprised to see Sharon cooking.

"Didn't you go to work?"

Sharon chuckled. "Had the rest of the day off. Think I'm coming down with something."

"Then don't give it to me. Missed a lot of school already." he smiled, picking up a letter addressed to him.

"Oh yes, that's for you. Came this morning."

Rusty nodded and opened the letter as Sharon gestured for Gus to try her sauce.

"Hm, delicious."

"You're just saying that!" Sharon laughed. "There's beer in the..."

She trailed off when she saw Rusty drop the letter in shock.

"Rusty, what is it?" she asked, picking up the letter.

Rusty gulpe and sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Kris. She, uh, wants to see me."

Sharon nodded and folded the letter. "Do you wish to see her? You went through... together."

"I haven't seen her since she ran off to get help. How am I going to...? I can't see her. It's a reminder of what he did to us but more her. She has to live with the fact that... her child's father is a rapist. A sick, twisted man who destroyed her very being. I saw her eyes that day. The Kris I know is gone."

"Is she keeping the child?" Gus asked.

Sharon shrugged. "I've been receiving updates from her mother. She hasn't spoken since she killed Stroh until yesterday that is. The thing she wanted was you, Rusty."

"Fine. I'll see her."

...

Kris waited patiently. Her hands found their way onto her stomach and she bit her lip nervously.

She could almost smell him. Her best friend.

Her leg twitched repeatedly as she placed a hand on her chest to feel her thumping heart.

"Is he here yet?"

Gina shook her head. They had been waiting for two hours. "Perhaps he isn't coming,"

Kris shook her head. "I know he is."

Gina sighed, sitting down beside Kris. "He is not coming."

That's when Kris burst out crying. "You're right. He hates me."

"Of course he doesn't. He just needs time."

"Let's go," Kris mumbled darkly, about to stand up.

She was stopped when she saw the familiar blonde hair.

"He came." she told Gina. "You came."

"Hi..." he said.

He took her in. She was definitely larger than before but she still looked flawless and beautiful even in the drab grey top and trousers.

"How are you? Wait, that's a stupid question." Kris sighed. She also realised that he wasn't alone. A well built man and his mother were with him.

"I'm okay but I should be asking you. Kris, you killed Stroh." Rusty replied, sitting in front of her.

"I had nothing to lose and he was always going to win."

Rusty shook his head. "Only if we made him. You had everything to lose. Your life, your career."

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to live with. My life is a mess and I think that this should be our goodbye."

Rusty laughed. "Goodbye? Kris, you're my best friend. You've always understood me. I can't lose you."

"You can. And I need you to do me a big favour."

"What?"

"Look after Lauren. My daughter. Look, I'm not getting out of here any soon and my parents have pretty much washed their hands off me so I need someone I can trust to be there for my baby until I'm mentally better I guess."

Rusty looked to Sharon for help and she nodded with a smile.

"You named her Lauren?"

Kris nodded. "After my best friend when I was little. She died of leukemia."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now, will you look after Lauren?"

Rusty nodded, placing a hand on hers. "Of course, I will. I'll treat her like she's mine."

"Thank you. That's me pretty much summed up now."

"Don't we have an hour?"

She nodded. "But I'm tired. Being pregnant takes a lot out of you."

"Can I visit often? As well as Sara, Clara and Greg?"

"Not them. I can't face them yet but you can visit me. Just arrange a time or call me."

"Ca-can I call? Am I allowed to do that?"

Gina nodded. "Specific times but we can discuss that later after Kris has been escorted back to her room."

"Okay, I'm sorry I didn't do all this earlier. I'm still coming to grips with reality."

Kris smiled. "I know. I'm just glad that I didn't lose you."

"Ditto." he grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

The moment she heard her child's cry, everything came rushing back to her. The kidnapping. The beatings. The rape. Her finger pressing down hard on the trigger. Her heart stopping.

She suddenly screamed, making the doctors and midwife surrounding her jump in surprise.

"Kris! It's okay, you're fine. It's just the hormones. You did so well! Look at her. She's beautiful."

"Take her away! I don't want to see her!"

"It's just the shock, darling. It's okay!"

"No! I'm not ready! Please!" Kris sobbed.

Gina looked helpless as she nodded at the other doctor. "Sedate her." she mumbled.

Kris had been doing so well. Her psych assessments were perfect and she was so close to being granted to continue her treatment at home where she could fall back into normal routine.

"What do we do with the baby?" The midwife asked.

"Put her in the nursery. Just sedate the mother." Gina ordered.

The doctor nodded and injected Kris, making her whisper incoherent words as she fell asleep. The midwife took the child away and gave Gina a form.

"Baby's details. Get Kris to fill it in when she's better.

Gina gulped, her hand wrapping around her mobile phone. "I'll call her parents,"

"If they can get her to see her child, then sure." The doctor replied, leaving the room.

Gina just hoped that Kris wouldn't mess this up.

...

"Are you sure?"

Kris looked up. "Sure about what?"

Gina sighed. "Putting Rusty as Lauren's father."

"Well her real one is dead and a rapist. And Rusty promised that he'll look after her for me until I get better."

"Then perhaps I should inform him."

Kris nodded, her eyes casting towards the window that separated her and her daughter.

"What if I can't be a good mother for her? What if she grows up to live a life twice as bad as any of ours?" Kris whispered.

Gina looked up from her file, a frown playing on her lips. "Kris... You're already showing signs of a good mother. You show compassion, care and love for your daughter if you're thinking of putting Rusty down as her father and worried for her future." She shut the file shut, crossing her arms over it against her chest. "And in a couple of months, you can be a proper family."

Kris only smiled at the thought of watching her daughter grow up but she couldn't fight the inkling of doubt at the back of her mind. Something told her that this was not over. Something was going to ruin this for her.

"Until then?"

"Let's focus on getting you better." Gina smiled widely. "Look at her, she's beautiful."

"But... I screamed that she should go away."

Gina sighed again. "Not all first time mothers experience euphoria after giving birth. It's such a traumatising situation for your mind and body to go through. Have you heard of post-natal depression?"

"My mom had it when I was born." Kris mumbled.

Her doctor nodded. "It's completely normal. Doesn't mean that a mother loves her child any less. It just means that she needs to take the time to get used to the new situation. Especially at your age, it's common."

"Thank you. For all of this. For making me feel better."

"I'm always here to help you. Plus, I've grown quite fond of you. I had a niece about your age and she... commited suicide after she was attacked after a late night party. She was scared to leave the house and suddenly, it all got too much. Coincidentally, she left a one year old son behind. My sister now raises him with her husband."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. If I can help one more person, then what's another?" Gina asked, nudging her head towards Lauren. "She's amazing. Go and meet her properly."

Kris smiled. "I think I might just do that."

...

Rusty dashed past Gus, nearly knocking him over as the blonde threw objects into his room.

"Woah, where's the fire, sire?" he asked, chuckling as Rusty threw his school books onto his bed.

"The social worker is coming. Not mine, Lauren's."

"Lauren being...?"

Rusty halted in chucking fresh laundry into his room. "Didn't I tell you? Lauren's staying with Mom and I for a while. Until, Kris is better."

"Lauren still being...?" Gus teased.

"My foster daughter." Rusty finally said. "God, that sounds weird."

Gus laughed. "Take away the 'foster' and hear yourself then."

"Technically she could be my foster sister as Mom is looking after her but... I want to do this for Kris. I want Lauren to have a father figure."

Gus nodded, sitting on his desk. "I get it. I do. You and Kris went through the same thing and it's okay that she trusts you enough to do this. I just hope that Kris gets better so that she can't miss any more of Lauren's life than needs be."

His boyfriend smiled, giving him a hug. "Thanks for being cool about all this. I bet you weren't expecting to take on a college kid, let alone a single-father."

Gus was about to respond when the door opened and they heard Sharon's voice.

Rusty stepped out and froze when he saw that she wasn't alone.

"Rusty, this is Lauren's care worker." Sharon said, waving her hand in the female's general direction.

"Hi," The peppy brunette greeted, shaking his hand. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Keogh."

Rusty swallowed. It was nearly official. "R-Rusty Beck. Or Rusty Raydor. Depends how y-you look at it, r-really."

"Oh! You don't have to be so shy! I've dealt with cases like this so many times, you're fine!" Lucy grinned.

Sharon chuckled, raising her eyebrows. "Can I get you anything?"

"Oh! That would be great! Have you any English Breakfast tea? Been craving that since I went to England to visit my aunt." Ms. Keogh said, following them to the kitchen and sitting at the island.

Rusty's mother chuckled again. "Surprisingly, I do. I crave a little since a distant holiday to our English friends. How do you want it?"

Gus and Rusty took the time to discreetly clear up any mess from the living room as Sharon and Lucy discussed their favourite beverages.

"Look, how about I go shopping? For Lauren? Growing up with two little sisters gives you a little experience." Gus said, placing Sharon's favourite cardigan neatly on her bed.

"Thanks. I'll send you texts about diaper sizes and stuff. God, I feel so weird saying that as well."

Gus winked. "Already becoming a little father."

"Rusty?"

Rusty gestured out. "I'll see you later," he said, giving him a short kiss before exiting and sitting beside his mother.

Sharon smiled gently and took his hand. Someone was going to drop a bombshell.

"Rusty..., it seems that Kris has officially put you as Lauren's biological father so parental rights also go to you."

Lucy nodded. "I'm just here to inform you and make sure that Lauren's settled with you. Any issues?"

"W-why?"

Lucy frowned. "Why what?"

Rusty gulped. "Why did she put _me_ as her dad?"

Ms. Keogh sighed, picking at a corner of her file. "I guess she wants to forget about Lauren's real father. I heard about him and he sounded like a real peace of work. I don't want to do into details in case that might trigger something but know this. I am rooting for you two."

"What do you mean?" Sharon asked Rusty's unspoken question.

"I have reason to believe that the other social carers think that you nor Kris are suitable to look after your daughter. Your mental healths..., your mental stability and... well your ages come to question. They don't think that either of you are fit to be Lauren's parents and she can stay with you until Kris leaves the Unit but... there's a chance that Lauren could be taken into foster care or adoption."

Rusty's heart stopped. "You're taking Lauren away from us even though we just got her?"

"You need to take into consideration of your backgrounds and Kris did kill a man."

"In self-"

"You can't really say that. Phillip Stroh was unarmed."

Sharon shook her head. "I thought that you were on their side. Not the social."

"I am. That's why I will be giving evidence when it comes to that. You are perfectly capable but Lauren's not biologically yours and Kris is still healing. I will literally do everything along with your psychiatrist to make sure that Lauren stays with you, her parents."

Rusty nodded as he latched onto Sharon for support. "When can I..." he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"She's coming to you tomorrow. And she will be happy with you, her dad. Enjoy it while is lasts, okay?"

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

Rusty cautiously navigated the pushchair around desks and seats, safely into his mother's office. She looked up with a bright smile and quickly went to pick up the child.

"When did she come?"

"An hour ago. Ms. Keogh was giving me a run down and everything. Are you okay with this? Me bringing her here? I don't feel safe with her alone at the condo."

Sharon smiled placing a kiss on the baby's cheek. "It's fine. Although, I do believe that Provenza will wildly react to a baby being here," she replied with a slight chuckled as Lauren gurgled.

"How am I going to do this? I don't even know how to change a diaper let alone look after myself." Rusty sighed, sitting down on his mother's desk.

"It will get easier and I am here every step of the way. Look, she's an angel!"

Rusty smiled. "I guess once you put aside the fact that she looks constipated all the time, she's cute."

"I think she wants her father back," Sharon smiled as Lauren started to fuss.

Rusty, however, leaped from his seated position and held his arms up. "Last time I carried her, she puked all over my new shirt! I was lucky to have Ms. Keogh strap her in that contraption over there."

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Man up, honey! I'm sure Lauren was just marking her territory. I remember Ricky getting jealous of the attention I gave Emily all the time."

"I guess I can handle a bit of baby puke again..." he sighed, taking Lauren from Sharon's arms. "You're a strange little thing, you know that?"

Lauren giggled in reply and reached her hand up to scratch his nose.

"See, she likes you."

"Yeah. But don't think that all these paternal instincts will just rush in."

Sharon only smiled a little as she watched her son bounce the child up and down in his arms. "It's nearly lunch. How about I take you to your favourite burger place?"

"Uh, maybe not. Ms. Keogh said that Lauren just had her shots but I still need to be careful. How about here?"

Sharon could tell that there was more than he was letting on. "Rusty, I know that you're scared of going to places but... it's been nearly a year; you're safe, I can promise you that."

"But Lauren's my responsibility. I don't want to take any chances."

"Those paternal instincts are working alright," she smiled, kissing Lauren's head. "I'll go and get us lunch. You stay here."

There was a knock on the door and Andy entered, his eyes immediately landing on Rusty and Lauren. "Oh, when did you get here?"

"Couple of minutes ago. I can leave if-"

"No, no. It's just your mother I need. We're going to have to work through lunch, a case has just come up."

Sharon turned to Rusty apologetically as she kissed his head and Lauren's again. "I'll find Buzz and he'll keep you guys company until I'm free, okay?"

"Yeah..., that's fine," Rusty mumbled.

"She's beautiful," Andy commented.

"Thanks," Rusty blushed, realising that Lauren was now asleep. "I better go and work out a steady nap schedule for Lauren. And-and call Kris as well. So...,"

"I'll see you later?" Sharon asked as Rusty pushed the pushchair out with one arm around his daughter and nodded at her.

"I'll find Buzz. Myself."

Andy gestured to Rusty's retreating figure and winced. "He was a bit abrupt, wasn't he?"

Sharon nodded. "Yeah, we just got Lauren today and he's like any new father, scared and unsure. With Kris away, I'm his best chance at the moment."

"What about Gus?"

"He works some day and night shifts and today was his unlucky day. He was really hoping to meet her."

Andy nodded. "That's too bad."

"Yeah, well, let's go."

...

Kris anxiously bit her lip, waiting for her visitation time. She didn't know who was coming to meet her and she was frightened, to say the least. It can't have been Rusty with Lauren since Rusty had called to apologise as he wanted Lauren to settled down as soon as possible and work out a new day-to-day schedule for the child and Kris had found that okay, she was even elated to know that he was okay with everything.

She looked up when the door opened and gasped when she saw her family enter, taking a seat before her.

"Hey," she whispered, unsure of what to say.

"Hello," Her mother replied, swallowing deeply. "How have you been?"

Kris shrugged, noticing her brother's uneasiness as he looked around the sterile room.

"Better. Why are you guys here?"

"We... we know that abandoning you was not the right thing to do but," Her father leant in close to her. "You killed a man. Think how that makes the rest of us look."

Kris scoffed, shaking her head. "The first thing you say to me in nearly a year is that?! This _man_ nearly killed me! Nearly killed my best friend and-and _raped_ me. You didn't even ask of your own granddaughter. Her name's Lauren, by the way, and she's with her _real father_ , the one who was there for me even though he, himself, was mentally scarred from what we went through."

Kyle reached out and took her hand, calming her down a little. "Look, he didn't mean to cause you distress. It's just that we were scared, okay? We didn't know what to do to help you get better."

"Guess who's paying for my hospital fees?" Kris gritted out. "Not you. Captain Raydor is and she is the only one who is doing everything in her power to get me off from serving jail time."

"And how will she do that? The guy was unarmed, Kris. It could be first-degree murder! Or even manslaughter! She can't get you completely off." Her father said.

Kris rolled her eyes. "I know that but my mental state was in question. What could I have done? The man nearly murdered me and raped me."

Her mother sighed heavily. "Look and listen well, we are not here to berate you. We're here to welcome you home. Only... you get rid of the child. I will not have the child of a rapist in my home."

Kris's heart stopped. "What?" she mumbled. "You're kidding me, right? She's _not his daughter!_ She's Rusty's!"

"You're delusional!"

"Oh, I am?! I think it's better if you leave and we never contact each other again."

"Kristen!" Her father roared.

Kris laughed sardonically. "I'm old enough to live on my own. Once I get my sentence, I'll be out of here and I'll be with Lauren and Rusty and I'll finish school and live my life. You lost the right to contact me the day you abandoned me."

Kyle's heart broke as tears sprung to his eyes. "Kris... Wh-what about me? Us?"

"Kyle... you'll always be my brother but... I can't stand those two. You can visit but I don't want to be involved with them."

"Kyle, if you side with your sister-"

"I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions, _Father_. Kris, I would love to visit sometime."

Kris smiled, clutching his hand tighter. "Thank you."

...

It was 2 AM and Rusty laid awake in his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he heard distant cries fill the air.

He didn't notice his bedroom door opening. He didn't notice the cease of the crying. He didn't notice a hand feel his head and wipe his cheeks. But he noticed the gentle kiss placed on those spots soon after.

His unmoving eyes finally moved, coming into contact with warm brown ones.

"It's okay, Rusty. She's-"

She didn't get very far when Rusty rushed out of the room. She soon heard vomiting and closed her eyes, stroking Lauren's soft head. She opened her eyes when she heard the tap run and gently placed the now asleep child in her crib. Maybe she just wanted assurance that she wasn't all alone in the dark.

Sharon made her way over to the bathroom, rubbing her arms as a gentle breeze of air caused goose bumps to arise. She turned on the light and saw Rusty with his head hung, eyes on the tap and hands clutching the sides of the sink very tightly.

"I-I-I can't do it. I think it's better if she did get adopted," he mumbled.

Sharon shook her head. "You and I both know that Kris will never allow it. Plus, it's only your first night. Lauren's bound to get used to a new routine so quickly. Give it a week."

"No. I can't. Sharon, I'm not cut out for this. I can barely look after myself let alone a baby!" His tear stained eyes looked at her freshly hurt ones. "I'm supposed to be living my life like a _normal_ college student. Now that Stroh's gone, I thought that I could get on with things in peace. I had nothing to worry about, I could now look over my shoulder and see a friend and not someone who is going to kill me... A child doesn't fit in those plans."

His mother nodded. Well, she wasn't even sure if she could refer to herself as his mother right that minute since he called her by her given name. One which she hadn't heard from his lips in so long, it seemed that calling her his mother was a second nature and she _loved_ it but now..., it seemed to sting the both of them.

"I understand. I'll have her in my room for the rest of the night and in the morning, I'll call her care worker." Sharon made her way over to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Sleep well,"

Rusty nodded, sinking down and leaning against the bathtub as she left. He closed his eyes when he saw Lauren over Sharon's shoulder soon after and turned his head.

He just wasn't cut out for it.

...

Kris slouched over the sofa in the common room, her hand reaching for the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry-"_

"Rusty?"

 _"I just couldn't do it!"_

Kris bit her lip and twirled the wire with her fingers. "It's... okay. Lucy called and told me what happened. She can't do anything-" She yawned, closing her eyes as she did so. "now. But, Sharon said that she's okay with looking after Lauren for now until she comes to pick her up later."

Rusty sighed on the other end. _"I really wish that I could do it but I want to be normal. Everything is such a relief since Stroh's gone and I want you to understand that I want to not mess up my future. I've been given another chance and I will finish university and I will get a proper job and start my life but a kid doesn't fit into that. I'm sorry, Kris."_

Kris wanted to cry. "Look, it's no picnic in the park for me either. How do you think I feel? I can't study or-or anything because I'm stuck in here, I've ruined my future and Lauren's! I want to get a degree, I want a job, I want a life but those are all things which will never be on the horizon for me! I thought that you could give Lauren a better life than I could. I guess, I thought wrong. Don't worry about it, Lauren will be dealt with."

 _"How? Will she be okay?"_

"Don't act like you suddenly care, Rusty. You're not even her real father as you always indirectly point out. I know that and you know that but she's mine and what I do with her is no longer your concern-"

 _"It is if my name is on her birth certificate!"_

Kris scoffed. "Don't use that against me! I'm her mother, I have more rights than you especially since you literally gave her up not even after half a day!"

 _"You know that isn't my fault-"_

"You know what? I don't want to argue. I don't want to sit here and scream back and forth with you. I just want my daughter and you can go and live your _normal_ life but remember who helped you get there."

With that, she hung up and wiped her tears away before smiling at her brother who looked at her in sympathy.

"I guess she's staying with me?"

"If you want," Kris whispered, biting her cheeks to prevent herself from crying.

"Come here."

She gladly accepted the warm hug and closed her eyes in content.


	9. Chapter 9

Kris thought that this day would never come. Her sentencing day. She smoothed down her simple black dress and bit her lip, turning to face her brother with her two-month-old daughter.

Kyle gave her a reassuring smile as he pushed the pushchair back and forth, swaying the baby to sleep. She had been perfect and she never had to know that her mother had killed her biological father.

Speaking of her non-biological father, Kris spotted Rusty obediently following his mother as she spoke to Emma Rios and Lieutenant Flynn, his features neutral. Kris figured he was a witness, especially since he was for the other Stroh case.

Kris turned away when he finally spotted her with her lawyer and Rusty gave a sigh, silently pleading for her to meet his eyes.

He had changed. His hair was shorter, darker shade of brown, almost like his mother's. She hadn't changed much. Her hair was still that dark shade of brown, but maybe the spark in her eyes had completely dulled and stress lines had formed at her young age. She was also pretty sure that the dark but light makeup she wore did no wonders to hide the bags under her lifeless eyes.

She also saw Gus, Rusty's new boyfriend, rush in and give him a hug as he fixed his tie and probably apologised for being late. She didn't question his presence.

"Sis?"

"Hmm?"

"Forget about him,"

Kris rolled her eyes and turned away to find that her sleeping daughter was now awake and in her uncle's warm arms. "Does she need a feed?"

Kyle shook his head. "She needs a change but you've got the spare bottle in her bag. I'm sorry I can't be in there but since Lauren's not allowed-"

"It's fine. I promise."

"I love you,"

Kris nodded. "Love you too."

Her lawyer then announced to her that it was time.

...

The judge turned to the representative of the jury after four gruelling hours of the court case.

"Jury, how do you find the defendant, Ms. Kristen Slater? Guilty or not guilty?"

The female speaker held her head up high with defiance in her stance as she held up her notes. "The jury finds Kristen Slater... _not guilty_."

Kris let out the breath of air in her chest as she sobbed in happiness. The room erupted in conversation and the judge banged his gavel multiple times to cease the noise.

Kris's eyes found a man's. He looked awfully similar to Phillip Stroh and she had wondered if that was his brother or not.

Everything was quick after that and Kris found herself sitting in a hotel room with her daughter.

It wasn't too shabby, to be honest. It was all she could afford with the money she was granted for compensation. Unfortunately, Kyle had to return to Canada following an issue at his work and he had forgotten to give her money in the process. She wasn't going to beg her parents and Captain Raydor had done enough for her to last a lifetime. She had to find work fast if she was going to pay back every single penny.

"It's just us, Lauren."

Lauren gurgled in reply from her pushchair and Kris took her blazer off. She realised that they barely had clothes let alone pyjamas for her to wear. Well, her daughter had 10 outfits, including an onesie for bedtime but Kris only had the dress she was wearing, a pair of tracksuit trousers and top and a casual outfit.

She opened up the bag her brother bought her as a gift and looked in the small pockets at the side. "Just enough for your food, baby."

Her head shot up when she heard three knocks on the door. Tentatively, she walked towards it and looked through the peephole, sighing in relief as she opened the door.

"What do you want?"

Rusty frowned. "I'm-I'm here to say congratulations."

"Why? Congratulations that my life has turned to shit? Congratulations that I can't provide for my daughter nor myself?"

He shook his head. "No. I meant for being able to be there for Lauren as she grows up."

"How can she if I don't have anything, Rusty?!"

Rusty looked side to side and gently pushed her back into the room, following her and closing the door behind them. "I'll help you. I know I'm not a billionaire or anything but surely I can provide for a kid."

"Do you know how much it takes to raise a kid until they're eighteen? It's like over a million dollars worth of money!"

"Buy a scratch card then!" Rusty hissed, not fully understanding her rage.

Kris scoffed. "You know what, I don't have to put up with this. You're not her dad, you clearly didn't want to be. Lauren and I are moving to Canada."

"What? You-you can't do that!"

"Watch me. You have zero rights over her!"

Rusty shook his head. "My name's on-"

"That means nothing, and you know that."

"Please, I want to help you-"

"You can't! No matter what you say or do, you c-"

She was cut off with a kiss.

Her eyes fluttered closed just as the warmth left her lips.

"I shouldn't have done that, I'm-I'm so sorry! I just wanted you to shut up!"

"You're gay. You're with that guy..." Kris whispered, something tight suddenly taking over her chest.

"I am. I am! I should just-"

"Help me,"

Rusty turned to face her. He finally took a proper look at her. She was tired, her hair had lost its bounce and shine. Her eyes were lifeless and tired from the sleepless nights which she laid awake. She was just Kris. Scared little Kris who was practically in the body of a teenager.

"I will, I promise you." He then brought her in for a tight hug.


	10. Chapter 10

**Had huge writer's block but I'm back! Thanks for waiting! x**

* * *

"I... I kissed her," Rusty admitted quietly as Gus sipped on his morning cup of coffee.

Gus frowned, placing his cup on the counter island just as Sharon waltzed in happily.

"Honey, don't expect me to come home early. Andy's treating me to dinner."

Rusty smiled and nodded at his mother before frowning at his boyfriend. "Well?" He asked him.

Sharon felt the tension rise and smiled. "I'll go and check on Kris and Lauren before I head into work. Love you."

"Love you too," Rusty replied, getting up to kiss Sharon on her cheek. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek which offered support for the growing elephant in the room. Soon after, she left.

"Kissed who?" Gus calmly asked, confusion and betrayal written over his features.

Rusty gave a small shrug. "Kris."

"W-why?"

"Look, I just wanted to tell you because it didn't even mean anything. She just kept on talking and I had to think of a way to shut her up and kissing her was the only thing that popped up in my head. I'm sorry."

"At least you told the truth," Gus smiled, shrugging it off. "Guess I should tell you, I kissed my cousin when I was 4."

Rusty laughed. "That is no way related to this situation!" He rolled his eyes. "Oh, and she and Lauren are moving in today."

Gus's eyes found Rusty's as they widened. "She's moving in? Next, you'll tell me that you're getting married!"

"Look, it's nothing like that. I just said that I'd help her get back on her feet and to be honest, she really needs the help. Lauren's not cheap, you know."

"I know. Kids cost a fortune and I do feel sorry for her but her moving in... I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

"You have nothing to worry about. Just think of her as my sister."

Gus raised an eyebrow. "You only have one sister, Emily, and you don't have a child with her."

"Legally, I do but not biologically."

"Still. Who are the police going to call if Lauren gets up to mischief in the future."

Rusty sighed. "Me or Kris but hopefully, Lauren won't get into any trouble. I'm going into law and Kris has been looking for jobs into law. If she can."

"I know that whatever is between you guys is simply platonic but... You kissed her and you have a child with her."

"Which all means nothing when it comes to me and you. You're the one I want to be with, not her."

Gus sighed, closing his eyes. "I don't know why I'm so... jealous? It's just that a kid changes everything."

"I know exactly what you mean."

...

Kris packed what was little of hers and Lauren's belongings and exited the motel room, heading downstairs to hand in her keys at the front desk.

"Did you enjoy your stay?"

Kris looked up at the bubbly blonde and nodded mutely, giving a small smile and leaving with her daughter strapped in her car seat.

She flagged down a taxi but remembered how much it was going to cost. Smiling apologetically, she shook her head and quietly walked down the pavement towards the bus stop.

She waited for fifteen minutes. Then forty. Until she realised that there was going to be no luck since it was 8 PM on a Friday night. Maybe the taxi was the better idea.

The twenty-year-old jumped when she heard a car honk at her and shushed the now crying Lauren. She heard the door open and footsteps walk up to her.

"Kris? What on Earth are you doing outside late at night?"

She was relieved to see Sharon Raydor clad in her heels and work suit.

"I was waiting for the bus. The taxi was too expensive." Kris meekly replied.

Sharon sighed, leading her from the bus stop into the car, waiting until Lauren and Kris were strapped in before signalling to Andy to drive on.

"You could have called Rusty to pick you up."

"I didn't want to trouble him."

"Or even pay."

"I don't want to leech any more money from you guys."

Sharon pursed her lips. "Think of it as child support."

Kris prevented the tears which were threatening to fall when she leant her head against the window. "I was such a hard worker. I wanted to be something. A lawyer. A business woman. Look at me now. I'm twenty, a university drop out, a mom and a failure."

Sharon's eyes watered as she looked through the rearview mirror at Kris. She turned to Andy who gave her a sad shrug.

"We'll be home soon."

Kris's heart fluttered when Sharon said that. Her home was theirs now.

...

When they got home, Gus and Rusty were waiting.

"Hi..." Kris quietly said, lifting the car seat up onto the couch.

"Hi," Rusty replied, gently placing a finger in Lauren's hand. "She's asleep."

Kris nodded. "Poor thing's been uncomfortable lately."

Sharon placed a hand on Kris's shoulders and smiled at Gus and Rusty. "I'll go make something for Kris to eat. Rusty, can you show Kris where she'll be sleeping, please?"

Rusty nodded and turned to Gus who picked up his jacket. "Got to go, I have an early start tomorrow morning."

He kissed Rusty on the cheek and smiled at the females before leaving.

Kris finally voiced her weak opinions. "I don't mind the sofa."

"Silly! You'll take Rusty's-"

"Mom," Rusty warned, making Kris giggle.

Kris waved it off. "Please, the sofa's fine."

"Are you sure? Rusty can certainly-" She saw the look her son was giving her and rolled her eyes, smiling brightly at Kris. "Tomorrow, we'll go shopping. You all need a good shop."

"I have a couple of lists for Lauren but I just can't afford them now so all I need is her formula and nappies. I can totally pay for them."

Sharon tutted. "Honey, you're preventing a hands-on grandmother from doing her duties. I want to spoil my first grandchild so I'll buy them."

"I'll just pay you back and be in even more debt-"

"Nonsense. Kris..., I know you're a woman of pride but you don't have to fight the world by yourself. All of those lists that you have, send them my way. If you really want to pay your way then buy yourself treats. "

Rusty picked up Lauren who had now started to cry. "You two argue about money and I'll be in the kitchen actually tending to the crying infant."

Sharon chuckled as she kissed Lauren's cheek and turned to face Kris again. "Please, Kris... Let us help you."

"Fine. But I need a job."

"Fine. As of Monday, you are the Major Crimes Unit official personal assistant."

Kris blushed. "Is that even a proper role?" she asked.

"It is now." Sharon smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Kris rushed around her temporary bedroom (the living room), searching for Lauren's favourite toy. She was already late and Rusty had come home late from seeing Gus so she didn't want to disturb him from his sleeping.

She gently shushed Lauren as she finished buttoning her shirt up in the process of finding this certain toy. "I'm coming, baby."

Lauren continued to bawl as Kris knelt down on her knees, checking under the sofa. She was annoyed to find her once neatly ironed skirt filled with baby sick. It wasn't even hers. It was Emily's.

She heard a door open and sighed, rocking Lauren's Moses basket as she sat on the ground with a frown on her face.

Kris felt the rocking stop as the crying suddenly stopped.

"Hey, Laurie. Guess what Daddy found on his bed?"

Kris wiped the falling tears she didn't know were trailing down her cheeks as she looked up at Rusty handing Lauren her favourite stuffed lamb toy.

"Thanks," she mumbled, getting up.

Rusty sighed. "Emily has a spare skirt if you want me to wash that one?"

"Please," Kris replied, unzipping the skirt from the back.

"It's in my Mom's room. Her fourth drawer by the left. I'll feed Lauren."

"How do you know I haven't fed her yet?" Kris asked, heading towards Sharon's room.

"She's been crying for an hour. I wasn't really sleeping."

 _So, you were probably talking to Gus,_ she thought. "Oh, okay. Thank you." She called out as she entered Sharon's bedroom.

She quickly took off the skirt and donned the new one, throwing the dirty one into the hamper. She walked out of the room to find Lauren happily responding to Rusty and grinned, kissing her daughter on the head.

"Mommy's going to work, now!"

"Will you be late?" Rusty asked. "I'm kind of going out with Gus."

Kris blushed. Why? She wasn't sure. "I don't know how long they require me for this post. I'll be also heading to the Law Division after for some information regarding a scholarship or something to help me. I'll be home by 5?"

"That's fine. Our movie's at 7."

"Well, I hope you have a great day," Kris told him, getting her borrowed blazer and handbag.

"Maybe we can visit you at work. I'm sure Mom won't mind." Rusty suggested.

Kris shrugged. "If you want to. I don't really want to cause an issue."

"No, it won't be. I have things to do with Buzz, anyway."

"Then, sure. I'll see you guys later," Kris smiled, leaving the house.

She was hesitant at first since anything could happen at any time. _Maybe I should have taken Sharon up on her offer to drop me off._

She hailed a cab and was relieved to see a couple of twenty-dollar notes in her purse. _Sharon?_ There was a note attached to one and she read it as she entered the cab and told the address of the MCU. _[Figured you will need a ride. Rusty x]_

A kiss? Was he taunting her? She hoped not as she scrolled through her pictures and found one of her, Lauren and Rusty smiling at the camera. They looked like the perfect family. But there were so many unspoken issues within the photo. She moved on and found pictures of her with her parents. She had spent the past year contemplating completely removing them from her life but she missed them, a lot. _I'll call later,_ she promised herself.

When she arrived at work, she was met with a post-it note from Tao. "Our list of orders. Go to the coffee shop across from here, the coffee here tastes like mud."

Kris nodded. "Oh, sure. Is Captain Raydor in?"

Tao took out his wallet, nodding. "Lost the short straw so I'll pay for the coffees." He gave her three twenties. "And the Captain is in her office."

"Thank you," Kris smiled, heading towards Sharon's office. She knocked on the door and entered when Sharon had told her to. She noticed that Andy was with her. "Hi, I've just come to tell you that I'm here and already taking coffee orders."

Sharon smiled brightly at her. "I think Tao missed me on that list but that's fine."

"What do you want?" Kris asked, taking a pen from her bag to add to the list.

"Just a coffee. Black, one sugar." Sharon replied.

"Tao's got the short straw so he's paying," Andy told her.

Sharon nodded. "Okay. Oh, and get something for yourself okay?" She asked Kris.

Kris nodded again and smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

After the coffee run, Kris helped the team file their reports and finished folders as she waited for Rusty to arrive with Lauren. She had planned to ask Sharon about the possible scholarship but she felt embarrassed especially after all the MCU leader had done for her, job-wise.

She finally summoned up the courage to ask and knocked on Sharon's door, five minutes before the end of her work day. _Where were Rusty and Lauren?_

"Come in,"

Kris walked in and hesitantly closed the door behind her, opting to stand before Sharon. "Uh, I just wanted to ask if there was a chance I could get a scholarship or a reference in Law? So I can go back to school."

Rusty's mother's eye twinkled. "Are you sure you want to do Law? How about business? I remember Rusty telling me once that you wanted to own your own company."

Kris blushed. Rusty told his mother about her dreams? "I _did_ want to own my own company. The idea was kind of stupid but it would involve a lot of connections with other people," Kris started, finding herself sitting down. "It will sell creative works like sculptures, paintings, architectural plans. I would be the base and they would be the many pieces inside the web."

Sharon was impressed. It was something that she could invest money into. "So, it's just for artistical reasons?"

"Not really. It could be for anything but I would kind of be the selling point, helping others get their stuff sold. But if I go into that, it could be really difficult and I want to secure Lauren a future, not ruin it. That's why Law's kind of the way to go."

"It's up to you, Kristen. Just know, that we'll support you in whatever."

Kris frowned. "I just wish it was my parents saying that..."

"We're not stopping you from introducing them to Lauren or getting in touch with them. It just has to be under your regulations." Sharon assured her. "I think somebody wants to see you."

Kris turned around and brightened up when she saw her daughter already making Provenza swoon. "She's probably the only other girl to take his heart," Kris chuckled with Sharon.

Rusty turned and smiled at them, gesturing for them to come out to see them since Provenza wasn't letting go of the child any longer. They stood up and exited the office, Kris immediately taking her daughter and kissing her cheek.

"Hi, my sweetheart! Did you have fun with Daddy, today?"

"She ate her vegetables and I told her that I will buy her a new toy!" Rusty said proudly, taking Lauren's hand.

Sharon shook her head with a smile. "You're spoiling her."

"Says you," He retorted lightly with a grin. "Seriously, she's been very good. I thought that I would be like the first time I had her, screaming all the time."

Kris nuzzled her nose into her daughter's neck. "She was a week old." defended the child's mother.

"How was your first day?" Rusty asked her.

Provenza and Sharon had left to give them some space and Kris was thankful for that. She had a lot to talk to him about.

"It was great. A bit rushed off my feet but nothing a bubble bath can't fix. I mean, if I can have one?"

"Yeah, sure. You don't have to ask, you know. Our home's your home and all that."

Kris smiled. "I talked about career options. You know, Business or Law."

"And?"

"I could start up my own business and complete my business degree at university. But I'd have to go at night so I can still work here during the day. Or I could start afresh and get help in a Law degree. I'm opting for my own business, though."

Rusty nodded, leaning against Provenza's desk. He knew he was going to get slack from it later. "That's awesome. You could do a lot of things and if you need a good review, hit me up."

"Or a good lawyer. Yeah, your mom tells me things too." Kris smirked. "I think I'm done here. I'll just go and get my stuff and we can go?"

"Yeah," Rusty said, taking Lauren back. "I'm sure Mom's desperate to see Lauren for a little bit more."

Kris nodded and smiled, kissing Lauren's cheek as she made her way to the cloakroom.

 _This was a great day in a long time_ , Kris thought happily.

...

Now, they definitely looked like a perfect family as Rusty pushed a babbling Lauren and Kris walked beside them, her heels long since in her hand. They had decided to go to the park and meet up with Gus as a restaurant before _all of them_ went to the movies. It was a relatively age-appropriate film but they still hoped that the walk and dinner would have tired Lauren out to not be a nuisance nor be afraid of the action film.

Kris felt herself lean into Rusty's side as he put a protective arm around her shoulders, steering the buggy with his right hand.

She wasn't sure whether she felt comfortable or not with this new level of intimacy but when an elderly couple sent a disapproving look their way, she leant out of his embrace and folded her arms in embarrassment. It was worse enough being judged when it was just her and Lauren but now when they knew they had a male support, it was worser?

"Kids should not be having children at this age! They should stay in school!" She heard the old woman tell her husband not so subtly.

Kris hung her head and refused to let the tears fall. She was on cloud 9. They weren't going to spoil the rest of her good day.

"I know! It's the girl, I'm disappointed with. She's no older than our granddaughter." The old man replied. There was another person involved in their conversation and she knew that voice from anywhere.

"Please, refrain from voicing your personal thoughts."

Kris looked up to see Rusty clearly unimpressed with how fickle minded they were.

"We didn't purposely put ourselves in this position. I bet your granddaughter wasn't raped and forced to live with that hanging over her head, hmm?"

Now, she was even more embarrassed that Rusty told them that. _How dare you!_

"I bet your granddaughter will happily continue her education without ever knowing how it feels to be disgusted with herself as a person and as a mother. And I sincerely hope that she _never_ gets to experience what my friend has. And one more thing: she's stronger and she _is_ in school!"

With that, he grabbed her hand, not meaning to be too harsh in his actions and led them away, Lauren oblivious to the rant.

"Why did you tell them that?!" Kris asked him, tears falling down her cheeks as they found a private area.

Rusty rubbed his face, placing his hands on her shoulders in some sort of comfort. "I'm sorry, okay? It just came out. I couldn't stand listening to them insulting you like that. You know me, I just run my mouth."

"I... I think Lauren's too tired to go out. We'll go home."

"Kris..., please."

"I'm done, Rusty. I know it was just their opinion but this wasn't the first time. Maybe it's time to be realistic. Look at me, I'm a disowned twenty-year-old who is just a major disappointment to everyone she meets. Maybe Lauren would be better off going into adoption." She said, her voice breaking. "She'll have a better life and I can continue to screw up mine."

Rusty shook his head. "No! No, Kris! Lauren is better off with us and you know that."

Kris scoffed. "Us? There is no 'us'. You're in a relationship with a guy you really love and I'm broken. I'd even say that I'll hand all parental rights to you and just leave. All I know is, Lauren should never have to put up with me as her mom."

Rusty was on the verge of crying. _How did my day turn out like this?_ He was happily chatting away with his boyfriend this morning, planning their evening as Gus had to work all day. Then, he had taught Lauren how to crawl since she had been basically using her arms to drag her body around which as amusing as it was, had to change. Then he saw his mother which had brightened up his day even more because it reminded him that she was always going to be there for all of them. Now, he wasn't so sure whether he could describe his day as great anymore.

"Rusty, please," Kris mumbled.

"You're running away because of some backlash? They don't know what you've-"

"Excuse me?"

Kris closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before she turned around and faced the couple from before. "Yes?" She asked, quietly.

The woman stepped towards her and took her hands. Kris felt slightly insulted but the woman's next words shocked her. "I know what you went through. That's why... I had to say something. But you are stronger than I ever was when I see you and your boyfriend bring that little girl up."

Kris hated the fact that she called Rusty her boyfriend but he was Lauren's father so it was kind of untold. "You-you went through what I did?"

"I was raped. It isn't a shameful thing but it does stick with you for life. It's what you do after in your recovery that sets people right. I'm so sorry you went through that. Many young people get knocked up for so many different reasons: culture, rape, unexpected pregnancy... But knowing that you were doing something about it made us regret saying those words."

"Did you get pregnant?"

"Yeah. My... son, well he's doing well for himself. I know a little about him because I sent him for adoption. I couldn't help but overhear your argument and... I know, it's just our opinion but listen to what your boyfriend says. Don't give that sweet angel up because you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

Kris nodded. "Thank you,"

"I wish you all well."

Kris nodded again and watched as the couple left. She turned to Rusty and accepted his hug. It was long but it was short-lived when Lauren squealed for attention.

Smiling, Kris kissed her daughter's head, feeling slightly better as she slipped her heels on and they continued on their walk.

They arrived at Rusty's favourite burger place and waited for Gus who was running a little late due to traffic.

"Will you stay for the movie?"

Kris shrugged. "Depends on whether Lauren sleeps or not."

Rusty nodded and smiled when Gus finally joined them. He slightly leaned back when Gus tried to kiss his cheek but then he kissed Gus's cheek.

"I wanted to do that first," he smiled.

Gus chuckled and finally kissed his cheek before hugging Kris. They had gotten closer over the past couple of days and he had been a real help to her when Rusty and Sharon were out busy. Since he looked after his two sisters when they were little, he picked up a couple of things.

"How are you? Will you be joining us? You better because this movie's supposed to be the _it_ movie of the year."

Kris giggled. "Fine! You boys better stop pressuring me! As long as we're home by 10 so I can prepare for work tomorrow, yes. And let's try and get Little Miss Fussy over here to sleep first."

Gus smiled and gestured to Lauren's babbling self. "Can I?"

Kris nodded. "I bet she loves seeing her godfather,"

"I'm a godfather, now?"

She blushed, shrugging. "Only if you want to. I... I don't really know anyone else. Apart from Greg but I've grown apart from that group."

"Same here," Rusty admitted. "It just happened but we still text now and then."

"Well, I'm hungry so let's order." Gus cut in. Today was meant to be a happy day.


	12. Chapter 12

=Rusty entered the office, heading over to Buzz. "Hey, you said you had something new for me?"

Buzz nodded, handing him a file. "A cold case, if you will. I just... I want my father's and uncle's case to be set aside for now."

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure? We were getting ahead in the case."

"I know but let's leave it for now. I've given you this to tide you over."

Rusty sighed, looking through the file. "Another Jane Doe?"

"Not just another Jane Doe. This one's a mother. With a little girl around Lauren's age."

"Why would you give me this?"

Buzz smiled sadly. "You'll figure out why."

He then left to focus on their current case as Rusty sat and looked through the case file. Turns out, the deceased was twenty-two and had an association with Harvard University. There had been dead ends on possible suspects and no known family nor friends were found.

"What have you got there?"

Rusty looked up at Kris who sat beside him with a cup of coffee. She handed it to him and shrugged, turning to the file.

"I'm breastfeeding and coffee makes me gassy."

"Fair enough," he replied, taking a sip. "I'm working on this."

Kris raised an eyebrow. "What happened to her baby?"

"She's in care. Until they can find any living relatives."

She frowned. "She's no older than our Lauren. The girl's no older than us. I never want Lauren to ever go through this."

"She won't don't worry."

Kris nodded and gave him back the case file. "I'm clocking off early for a 'Mommy & Me' class. Lauren's doctor says that I need to get her out more and with other babies but I just want to shield her, you know? It's not completely safe out there."

"She'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine."

She nodded with a small smile and picked at her nails. "Uh, dads are allowed too, if you want to come sometime."

"How about today? I'm not busy."

"Oh, sure. Meet me by the elevators at 2."

Rusty smiled. "Will do."

...

The peppy instructor clapped her hands, making Kris jump as she held her daughter. "We're going to try balancing on the beams! Mommies, grab your babies and help them balance and cross the beams. This will help any late bloomers with walking and early birds with perfecting their steps!"

Rusty laughed as Kris pulled a face as she got up, Lauren's hands in hers. "For a seventeen-month-old baby, she's quite advanced," Kris muttered.

"Of course, she's nearly two," Rusty replied, filming Lauren as she waddled over the beam. "Any plans for her birthday?"

"It's definitely going to be better than her first," Kris said. "I'm thinking something that she will definitely remember."

Rusty pondered on the thought. "How about a princess-themed party?"

"Are you funding this?" Kris scoffed with a smile.

"We both are!" Rusty replied. "Or a circus theme!"

Kris rolled her eyes. "How about a zoo theme?"

Rusty's heart stopped. "No."

Kris snapped her head up in confusion. "Why not?"

"Just... no. No zoos."

"Okay... We'll stick with the princess theme. And you'll be Prince Charming! Won't he, baby?" Kris giggled, watching as Lauren babbled to Rusty.

The instructor came over to them with a bright smile. "This must be our newcomer! Hello, Lauren!"

Kris smirked when Lauren stuck her tongue out at the instructor.

"She's tricky with new people," Rusty explained before Kris could make a snarky remark.

"I'm Lindsay," The instructor said, shaking his hand with a flirtatious smile.

Rusty gave her a polite smile as Kris raised an eyebrow. "Rusty. And this is Kris, Lauren's mom."

Kris gave a little condescending wave as she placed Lauren on the soft mats. "Babe, do you mind taking Lauren. I have to go to the toilet."

Rusty looked at her confused as he nodded. "Okay..."

Kris smiled and left them, heading towards the female toilets.

She took her time, throwing water on her face and wiping it with a tissue. She wasn't jealous per say but he was taken and it was her duty to let others know. Gus was her good friend and she didn't want him to get hurt. Their relationship was advancing quickly now that Rusty finally said the famous three words to him.

Kris exited the bathroom, feeling much better. She spotted Lindsay's hand on Rusty's shoulder as he tried to get Lauren to perform some of the baby yoga poses.

 _You're doing it wrong_ , Kris thought, making her way over to them. "Hand her here, Russ." She chuckled. "She's bendy but not _that_ bendy." She wiggled her eyebrows, making him laugh.

Lindsay watched on, feeling displaced. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Around six years." Kris lied easily. "We just clicked and Lauren came as a surprise."

"How lovely..." Lindsay replied shortly. "Class ends soon. Would Lauren like a little snack before you go?"

"Just fruits, please." Kris smiled.

Lindsay nodded and left them, muttering about how bitchy Kris came across as.

"Why'd you lie?" Rusty asked her. "I could have easily said I was gay and then that would be it."

Kris rolled her eyes. "Then that would be another issue in itself. Don't you understand the female mind?"

"Thought I never would. I have Emily's to crack, still."

She giggled and gently pushed his shoulder. "Well, you've got a mentor in me."

...

Sharon sat down in her chair, placing the bowl of salad on the table in front of her. "Right, isn't this lovely? A nice family dinner."

Rusty frowned, staring at his burger. "You want something."

Sharon tilted her head. " _I_ want something? Whatever do you mean?"

"Or you want to tell us something," Kris cut in, pointedly staring at Rusty.

His mother chuckled before nodding. "I've realised that this condo is... too small for us. Lauren's getting to the age when she's becoming more independent and mobile and you two can't camp out in the living room forever."

Rusty begrudgingly admitted that it was small for the four of them with only two bedrooms. "And yeah, Emily and Ricky do visit sometimes and then it becomes a mess."

Kris sighed. "No, it's not small. It's just full. To be honest, I've been looking at rentable apartments for Lauren and I. We've outstayed our welcome."

Sharon gasped. "No! You haven't!"

"I have. Maybe it's even time to talk to my parents and sort something out. I can't do this to you guys." Kris mumbled.

"I... Well, I was going to tell you that I found this wonderful five bedroom house in the suburbs and I was planning to look into it with Andy but if that's how you feel..."

"Kris, don't make any decisions until we've seen these houses." Rusty cut in. "I seriously want you guys to stay and I get to see Lauren regularly and watch her grow."

Kris nodded, stuffing a piece of chicken in her mouth. "I need to talk to my parents first."

"Maybe before Lauren's birthday?"

Kris nodded again, keeping silent for the remainder of the dinner.

...

Her knee couldn't stop shaking as she waited and waited. Rusty had given her a lift and headed to Lauren's swimming classes alone as her parents were only free at this time.

She heard the door open and stared at the three beverages on the table. She remembered exactly how they loved their coffees and she opted for a sweet fruit tea instead.

"Kristen,"

Kris stood up and looked at her parents for the first time in years. They'd aged, definitely. Her mother's pristine blonde hair was now greying at the sides and her frown lines were more evident. Her father's brown hair was now silver, brown no longer being the dominant colour. He also had frown lines on his forehead.

Kris admitted, she didn't look the same either. She no longer had long brown hair, her hair was shoulder length, wavy and light brown at the tips. Her eyes were wiser and stormier. She had certainly gained baby weight around her bust and hips but she wore them proudly. She was no longer their baby girl. She was a woman in her own right.

"M-Mom, Dad." She breathed out. "I, uh, I got you both coffees," she said as they sat down.

"Thank you." Her mother smiled.

Her father sighed heavily, taking a sip before swallowing. "So, how have you been?"

"I've been well. You?"

"We're getting there. I'm thinking of retiring in a couple of years." Her father admitted. "I'm getting too old for this."

Kris gave a sad smile as she turned to her mother, expectantly.

"Oh! I'm now dedicating my time to write an autobiography. It's about my life in my profession as well as Kyle and... you."

"How lovely..." Kris mumbled, sipping her tea.

Her mother sighed. "So, enough about us. What are you doing? Are you at school? Have you finished?"

"Uh, I've got a job. It pays well." Kris replied, checking her phone as it beeped with a new message.

Her father looked over at the phone, catching a glimpse of a photo of Lauren, Kris and Rusty. "So, you kept her?"

Kris blushed, picking at her new phone. Rusty had gotten it for her on her birthday with help from Gus and she had been ever so grateful for that.

"Yeah, we did." She admitted. "She's nearly two. She's growing fast..."

Mrs Slater bit her lip. "Can we see more pictures? Know her more?"

Kris was surprised. It was them who told her to get an abortion. To send her for adoption and no matter how many times she thought about it herself, she always chose to keep her angel. Her lifesaver.

"Yeah, sure," Kris said, unlocking her phones and pressing the gallery. "Rusty loves filming her. It's like a movie, sometimes, watching her grow."

Her mother chuckled when she watched Lauren run across the living room to hug Rusty. Her legs bent and she stumbled, falling into his arms happily. Her father laughed when he saw Lauren blowing kisses as her parents, kissing their cheeks and babbling about kisses.

"Does she have a pet?" Her mother asked. "She would love a pet!"

Kris giggled. "No. We're thinking of moving so... we might get her a fish or a dog but it's not definite."

"Are you two together?" Her father asked.

Kris shook her head. "No... I'm staying single." She didn't go into the matter of Rusty's love life as it wasn't her place to. "They're swimming right now."

"How lovely," Her mother grinned. "Look, Kristen, baby... We're sorry for everything. It was just a big shock and you know... appearances and all that but after you left, we were badly berated for not supporting you. Your grandparents talked to us and told us to let you reach us in your own time because we lost the right to."

"It's honestly fine. I've grown up and so have you and we're now seeing things differently."

Her father placed his hand on hers. "You've grown so much,"

"Would you like to come to Lauren's birthday party?" She asked, removing her hand. They were building bridges but not that fast. "It's in seven weeks. And it's princess themed so you might have to dress up,"

Her mother giggled. "Of course! It was really nice seeing you."

"I guess." Kris smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

"House hunting..." Rusty muttered. "It's fun for the first three houses but afterwards..."

"Tell me about it," Kris agreed, holding Lauren on her waist as they watched Sharon and Andy nod appreciatively at the inbuilt BBQ station the fifth house had to offer.

Sharon walked over, tightening her cardigan around her. "Why don't you two go and see if there's a restaurant nearby and wait there? We're hoping to see the sixth and seventh houses."

Rusty rolled his eyes, taking Lauren's diaper bag from the staircase they waited at. "Come on, let's go. I think I saw a McDonald's somewhere."

"I thought you liked Wendy's?" Sharon joked, kissing the side of his head before heading back outside.

Kris followed, slipping her sunglasses on. "How was swimming yesterday?"

"Fun. Loads of the other moms liked seeing a dad for once."

"I bet," Kris smirked. "You are quite attractive. I mean, I'm saying this as your friend."

Rusty blushed. "Somehow, it's different hearing that from you. Anyway, how were your parents?"

"So-so. I'm not ready for the touchy-feely things but I can do talking."

"Good. It's nice that you're all making an effort. For Lauren."

Kris smiled. "Yeah. So..., I heard that a certain someone's visiting."

Rusty opened the car's door, letting Kris strap Lauren in and shut the door before getting in the passenger seat. He closed the door behind her and went around the car to get inside himself.

"Sharon's mom's coming for Lauren's party and I've only met her twice. At Christmases."

Kris nodded. "You'll be fine. I'm sure she'd love meeting Lauren."

"You think? She doesn't know that she isn't exactly mine but she is quite... strict."

He started the car and used the GPS system on his phone to get to the nearest McDonald's.

"Again, you'll be fine."

...

Three weeks later, they found themselves shopping at Target for things for Lauren's brand new nursery room. They had recently moved into a lovely five bedroom suburban in a gated community with its own park, gym and swimming facilities. It had been a long time since Kris had slept in a proper bed in her own room and she found herself spending the money she had saved on her new bedroom.

"I'm still saving," she told Rusty as he raised an eyebrow to her putting a box of shelves in the cart. "I'm allowed a little spree once in a wh-"

"Oh no!"

Kris held up the pair of sandal boots with a grin. "They're so cute!"

"We're supposed to be shopping for our daughter, not you." Rusty laughed.

Kris hugged the boots. "But someone left them here, in this home department just for me to see and love them and take them home!"

Rusty raised his eyebrow. "One pair then-"

"I'll save up. I know! I'm still saving up for that apartment."

Rusty halted and glared at her. "I thought that you were going to stay?"

Kris laughed a little. "We are! But it's not like we'll be living together forever, hmm? You'll move in with Gus, get married and where would that leave us? Living with your mom and her boyfriend out of two bedrooms for the rest of our lives? When she's old enough, we'll leave."

Rusty breathed a sigh of relief when he realised what she meant. "Oh yeah, sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Kris smiled, kissing his cheek. "I think I spot the cutest picture frames for my room." She smiled at him and left to get it, making Rusty think about the way his heart sped up when she was close to him.

He loved her. But not in that way. She was his first ever friend who was a girl so of course he'd have mixed feelings about her since she was the only female consort he had. Also, she was with him when they went through that traumatising ordeal. She was the one who even killed Stroh and went to trial for him. She had done so much for him including give him a little someone to look up at him even though she would never find out who her real father is. She was too innocent to ever find out.

"Excuse me?"

Rusty flinched when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to face the person. "Yes?"

The man smiled. "I was wondering if you know where I could find those storage boxes that you have in your trolley."

He looked familiar but Rusty couldn't place where exactly from. With a raised eyebrow, he cleared his throat.

"Oh, it's in that aisle." He replied, pointing to where the boxes were.

"Thanks," The man nodded, heading towards them.

Kris frowned when she finally joined him, leading him away briskly. "I know that guy."

"You do?"

"Well, I don't _know_ him but he was at my trial." She whispered. "Let's just get these scanned and go home."

Rusty nodded and looked back. He did look vaguely familiar, maybe too familiar and he felt the all familiar tightening on his chest. Yes, going home as soon as possible was a good idea.

When they got home they were shocked to see someone wandering around, _holding_ Lauren.

"Oh! You're home!" The woman smiled, placing Lauren in her play pen before taking items off their hands. "I stopped by earlier and Sharon and Andy were called out on a case."

Rusty sighed in relief as he stepped forward to give the woman a hug. "Grandma Julie."

"Hello, dear. Why don't you two put everything away? I have dinner heated up."

Kris turned to face Rusty. They were really hoping to tell Sharon of the mysterious man who stalked them but her mother would have to settle.

"Are you two okay?"

Rusty's eyes left Kris's gaze as he nodded at his grandmother, giving her a charming smile.

"Everything's great."


	14. Chapter 14

Sharon crossed her arms, a tight pout placed on her lips as she listened intently.

"I first saw him at my case."

"He looks so much like him!"

"I think he's stalking us."

"Do you think he wants to take Lauren from us?"

Sharon held her hand up, stopping them from overlapping each other. _Young people and their capability to talk so fast,_ she thought with a small smile to herself.

"The question you need to ask yourselves is if you want a security detail following you until we detain him."

Andy tilted his head. "But the guy's done nothing wrong. For all we know, he may be one of the juries at the court and he's living here."

"Andy, the fact that he looks like Stroh has made them tense."

Kris bit her lip. "He might know that Lauren's Stroh's and he might want to reclaim his niece."

"How do we know the guy is his brother? Or his cousin? Or has completely no relation to the bastard?" Andy asked.

The knock on the door stopped Sharon from replying and Julie came into the office with a bright smile.

"Lauren's a bit fussy but nothing a bottle of milk can't solve."

Kris smiled, standing up. "I was hoping to wean her off milk but her noise machine should help. Do you want me to-"

"No, no. You stay here, dear. After I get her to sleep, I'll head to bed myself. Goodnight, my lovelies."

"Night, mother." Sharon smiled.

"Goodnight." The rest chorused as Julie left the room.

Sharon placed her hands on her hips. "Can you guys talk to a sketch artist so we can identify this man?"

Rusty nodded. "Yeah, now?"

"No. Tomorrow. First thing." Sharon said. "For now, we all head to bed. I have this covered, I promise."

...

Kris couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about the man.

Sighing, she got out of bed and headed just a door down into Lauren's room where she found Rusty coercing her to sleep.

"I woke her up, sorry."

"It's fine. I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I," Rusty sighed, rocking Lauren back and forth. "I just feel like someone's going to take her whilst we're unaware and it will be so..."

Kris nodded, sitting beside him. "I uderstand."

She leant her head on his shoulder and smiled at her talkative daughter.

"You're a good mom, you know?"

"But why do I feel as if I can't protect her?" Kris asked, taking her daughter into her arms.

Rusty shrugged. "That's every mother's prerogative, I guess."

Kris checked the time. It was only 1 AM.

"Want some hot chocolate?"

"Why not?" Rusty smiled, following Kris and a walking Lauren downstairs.

"We can plan Lauren's birthday party." She said, making them hot chocolate.

Rusty groaned. "I need to find somewhere that sells Prince Charming costumes."

Kris giggled. "You also need to find the Cinderella to your Charming."

"I'm sure Gus would just love to squeeze into a costume and wear a blonde wig."

Kris laughed, careful not to wake the other people in the house this late. "He will make a wonderful Cinderella!"

"Bipstick!" Lauren said, making her parents chuckle.

"Yeah, Gus will look lovely in pink lipstick." Kris agreed with a cheeky smile.

Rusty sipped his hot chocolate. "Let's not make my boyfriend a cross-dresser. Please."

"It's just for one party." Kris grinned.

"Knowing you, it won't be just for one party..." Rusty shook his head with a smile.

...

Sharon watched as Rusty yawned for the third time as he tiredly told the sketch artist his interpretation of the man's face.

"What time did you guys get to bed last night?"

"About 4. Lauren was too energised for our liking..." Kris replied for him as she held the child in her arms.

Sharon nodded, folding her arms as she looked over the artist's shoulder at the picture. The man _did_ look familiar to her and that concerned her.

Quietly, she left the room and found Andy waiting for her outside.

"Well?"

"He looks familiar. He was definitely at Kris' case." Sharon replied with a deep frown. "He really looks like Stroh but more... buff?"

Andy sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets. "He might be looking for revenge. Do you want to order a security detail just in case?"

His partner shrugged, rubbing her arms. "I don't know. I do not want to offend them if they do not wish to have one but Rusty's my _son_. I can't just stand by and watch him suffer. I need to do something."

"Then get that security detail," Andy said, walking off.

Sharon returned to the room to find the artist packing up. He handed her the sketch and she gave it to Tao. "I want this man identified immediately, please."

"Yes, Captain." Tao nodded, leaving.

She turned to Rusty and Kris who were silently napping against each other as Lauren slept, clutching her mother's chest.

"Let's leave them for now..." Sharon told Sykes who nodded and left the room with her.

...

"Sharon?"

Sharon turned around to face Buzz who held an iPad with a profile on it.

"We managed to identify the man. Kris and Rusty had their reasons to worry as the man is Phillip's younger brother, Deckard Stroh."

She took the iPad and read through the notes. "Arrested multiples of times, for attempted murder, kidnapping, theft..."

"This man is dangerous. Forget just having the detail, we're putting these kids into all-around surveillance here." Andy said. "This guy's been stalking them and he could kidnap the child."

Sharon took a deep breath. "What we'll do is send them home but the surveillance would be there not here. Forcing them to stay here is inhumane. They need a sense of normality and home could give them that. Lauren would be comfortable with her cot and toys and Rusty and Kris would be safe."

Andy begrudgingly accepted, noting that his idea was a bit over the top but this family needed to be protected. He had grown fond of Rusty and now, Lauren.

"We can't put this guy in jail if he hasn't done anything." Buzz noted.

"So we'll set a bait," Sharon replied simply. "Or we will dig into his prison history and find something to stick on him. He won't get away with this.


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren's birthday party had rolled around and Kris sat in the birthday girl's room, trying to get said child into her birthday dress.

"Work with me, here!" Kris cried.

She knew the stress was getting to her. After Sharon had calmly told them that they needed to remain home with a security detail or travel and attend college with a security detail, Kris immediately knew that the man they had identified was someone dangerous.

This also heightened her paranoia. She was scared that every little rustle of bushes or feather drop meant running into the nearest safe bolthole and staying there. Rusty had obviously called her 'paranoid'.

There was a knock on the door and Kris replied with a distressed, "Come in!"

Sharon entered, giving a gentle smile as she sat on Lauren's new toddler bed and took the child into her arms.

"You sound like you're having a bit of trouble,"

"She's just not cooperating with me this morning!" Kris sighed, receiving a blown raspberry from Lauren.

Sharon chuckled. "Hey, Lauren..." she cooed. "Why don't you get dressed for Mama and Meme, hmm?"

She carefully took the new dress and put it on her calmly before treating her with a kiss on the cheek.

"There's a good girl! We can't have the birthday girl acting up today, can we?"

Kris almost teared up, rubbing her face. "How do you do it?"

"You forget that I've done this twice before." Sharon chuckled, handing the child back to her mother.

Lauren immediately brushed her off and went to play with her new dollhouse that Andy and Gus had spent the week making as Rusty attended college.

"How are you feeling?"

"Terrible. Paranoid. Stressed." Kris listed, running a hand through her greasy hair. "I feel so tired and hungry but I can't keep my eyes off of her for one minute. It's worse when you all are at work or wherever."

Sharon frowned. "I'm sorry you feel that way. Maybe I can work from home and help you?"

"No... you need to work. Thanks for the offer, though. She's my daughter, I shouldn't be palming her off when there's a chance to."

"You forget that she's my granddaughter albeit not biologically. Rusty's not my biological son but I love him as well with all my heart. Biology does not come into play when there's instinct."

"Maternal instinct? The one I so don't have?" Kris sighed.

Sharon gave her a small smile. "The one that you do have but will eventually build up on. You're not the first young mother to go through this alone."

Kris nodded, her frown becoming less prominent. "Can I go take a bath. A long one?"

"You deserve it. My eyes will be on this girl's every move." Sharon smiled brightly. "Take your time. Meme's got some gifts for her granddaughter princess!"

Kris giggled, leaving the room and entering hers. She found Rusty looking outside her window.

"Hey... what's up?"

"Thought I saw someone from my bedroom window so I came to your room to investigate." He replied, turning to face her. "You look like a mess."

Kris gave a scoff. "Thanks!"

"Sorry. I should probably get back to setting up. Don't worry, our costumes are here."

"'Our'?" Kris asked, collecting her towel.

Rusty nodded. "My boyfriend's not getting into a size zero Cinderella dress. Not sure if he even fits into it," he smirked.

Kris chuckled. "Fine! And thanks for admiring my size zero body. I've been working out."

"More like starving yourself. Promise me you'll actually start eating properly now. Like, from today?"

She rolled her eyes, nodding. "Fine, Mom!"

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'll catch up with you later, Gus and I still have loads to set up."

He left her room and she shut the door, locking it behind him. She stripped her clothes off and entered her en-suite, running the bath.

Frowning, she thought she heard a knock on the window. Tightening her towel around her body, she cautiously made her way to the window to see that nobody was even there.

"Hello?"

She looked through the window and into the balcony. Nobody.

Shrugging she entered the bathroom again and slipped her towel off before getting into the bath.

"You deserve this, girl..." she muttered, closing her eyes.

...

The party was a princess-themed BBQ where Andy had full control of the barbequing. He wore the apron 'Kiss the Chef' and wore the shirt 'Birthday Princess' Grandfather' which was given to him by Rusty who had always thought of Andy as his father and now, as his daughter's grandfather.

Kris and Rusty had similar shirts either saying 'Daddy of the Birthday Princess' or 'Mommy of the Birthday Princess' whilst Sharon had used her own top as cover for her handbag seeing as she wanted to go for the more casual 'soccer' mom look.

Rusty was happy to see that his older siblings had attended both wearing shirts that said 'Aunt/Uncle of the Birthday Princess'. He was also happy to see that Emily attended with her family who was cousins to his own child.

Both Kris and Rusty were surprised to see extra guests enter the backyard, hesitance written on their features.

"Greg, Clara, Sara?" Kris whispered.

The trio spotted them and Kris blushed, rubbing her hands on her trousers before heading towards them.

"Uh, hi."

Clara was the first to offer a hug to which she accepted. "Hey. We heard from your dad that your little girl was turning two. I hope you don't mind us coming?"

"We missed you." Sara added.

Kris smiled shyly and shrugged, hugging the other two. "I don't mind. It's honestly nice to see you guys again. Rusty's over there is you want to talk to him."

Greg nodded and left to join Rusty who greeted him just as enthusiastically.

"So, where's the birthday princess?" Clara asked excitedly. "Her godmothers are here."

Kris giggled and gestured for them to follow her to where her mother stood, watching Lauren play with the other children.

"Mother, you remember Sara and Clara from university?"

Mrs Slater nodded, giving a small smile before she left to join her husband who was talking to Andy and Sharon.

Kris picked her daughter up with a grin and introduced her to her friends, her friends immediately taken with the child.

"She's so beautiful!"

"She looks like you."

"I bet she's going to be a diva. A proper little, spoilt princess, hmm?"

The child grinned, obviously glad at the attention she was getting. "Mama, cookie!"

Kris rolled her eyes. "You're right about that 'spoilt princess' thing, Clara." She said, retrieving a cookie for her daughter.

Sara looked around, noticing the personalised shirts going around stating that they were relatives to the birthday princess. She recognised some such as Kyle, Kris's brother and Rusty's siblings as well as his mother and Andy but not that much.

"Kid's got a lot family that are looking out for her,"

Kris gave her a smile, nodding. "She does. I'm glad because it means that I don't have to worry as much."

That was a lie and she knew it. She was just paranoid this very morning.

Her heart sank when she saw Deckard Stroh enter the gates with a large present and smile.


	16. Chapter 16

Sharon stopped laughing, her attention catching the 'thug' who entered her back yard. Planting one of her fakest smiles, she gave a subtle nod to Kris who was already making up excuses to take Lauren back into the house. 'Potty time' or something like that.

Making her way to the gates, she was stopped by Rusty and Greg.

"Mom, you remember Greg?"

"Hmm-hmm. Just one minute, Rusty." She gently manoeuvred her way towards Deckard, Andy's presence suddenly behind her. "Hi, don't think my family recognises you..." she started, playing an innocent smile on her face.

Deckard smiled. "John Kieger. Just moved down the road with my wife and well, we were donating some toys to charity but then I heard from a fellow neighbour about a little girl turning two..." He said, trying to look for said child in the yard. "Decided to stop by and treat the little tyke."

Andy chuckled, his eyes showing his disgust and distrust. "Oh, you didn't have to get anything! The 'little tyke' has enough presents as it is."

Sharon smiled, patting Andy's shoulder lightly to calm him down. "That's very thoughtful but it's invite only, I'm afraid. The birthday girl's not too keen on strangers."

"I'm not a stranger," Deckard smiled through gritted teeth. "I'm your new neighbour."

"Neighbour, stranger... They're still the same thing." Andy cut in. "Look, thanks for the gift, we'll make sure she gets it but please, it's close friends and family only."

Deckard glared at the couple before stuffing his hands into his leather jacket pockets and leaving. The gift box laid beside the gate and Sharon gave a curious glance at it.

"Get Julio to get that processed, Andy. I need to speak with Rusty and Kris."

Andy nodded, using tissues to pick the box up as Sharon pulled Rusty from his conversation and into the house.

...

"He was here?!"

Sharon nodded, folding her arms as Kris held Lauren tight to her chest, whispering sweet nothings.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"We didn't want to worry you," Sharon replied calmly, placing a gentle hand on Kris's shoulder.

Kris nodded. "I... I just turned to your mom and well she got the message so I went inside with Laurie. I didn't want him to see her, to put a name to a face. I don't think he's seen her since she was a baby."

"We have that advantage but he could have been watching your every moves." Sharon said.

Rusty crossed his arms. "So, he'd have seen her a couple of times anyway?"

"She only goes to her discovery group and kindergarten." Kris mumbled. "I know that I don't hide her well but..."

"You shouldn't have to feel like hiding your child. We'll solve this, don't worry." Promised Sharon. "Right now, we have a party to host so you two, get into your costumes. This little lady comes with me."

Kris handed Lauren to Sharon as Rusty rolled his eyes, heading up to his room.

"I still don't want to dress up."

"It's for Lauren!" Kris giggled. "You'd deny her a chance of a memorable birthday?"

Rusty raised an eyebrow, stopping on the stairs. "A birthday she won't remember? Good one." He continued up the stairs as Kris got up, sharing a knowing smirk with Sharon. Call it mother's intuition.

"Will you be okay?"

Kris turned to face her, a smile planted on her face. "I believe so. Plus, we have a whole lot of cops here. I don't think he'll try anything."

"Sometimes, we have to face the demons that come back to bite us." She gestured upstairs. "He still has nightmares. You barely sleep... I'm here if you need me, I may not be your mother but I'd like to think of you as a daughter."

"I appreciate your worrying but my real mother's outside and we're working on our relationship."

Sharon gave her a smile. "I'm glad. I hope that they're not forcing you. You have to be ready to fully let them in."

"They know that," Kris assured. "I was still hesitant on letting them meet Lauren personally... They said some mean things about her before she was born."

"At least they're making an effort."

Kris scoffed, heading upstairs. "They are? It seems as if I'm the one making compromises."

...

Kris found Rusty getting ready to go out, a tie hung around his neck.

"Where are you off to? We've literally just ended Lauren's birthday party."

"Gus has a late shift so I'll stay at the restaurant for him. Plus, I gotta go drop Ricky off at the airport. He has a meeting early lunch tomorrow."

Kris replied with a simple, "Oh."

"I won't be back before you officially put her down for her bedtime so give her a... a hug from me."

"You can say 'kiss', you know."

Rusty sighed, fixing his tie up. "I know but... she's still not mine. Stroh's brother's presence alone makes sure of that."

"Legally she's yours. As you are legally Sharon's."

"Yeah but-"

"Speaking of Sharon. Aren't you planning to visit your birth mother and little sister?"

Rusty glared at her. "Half-sister and I'm not ready."

"Come on, she's got to be what, two, now?" Kris argued. "Maybe if you spend time with your sister, you can accept your daughter."

"What do you mean? Of course, I accept Lauren."

"That's why you got out in your way to avoid her and cart her off the minute you get to look after her?"

Rusty turned to face her, a scowl on his features. "Is this an argument? Is this what we're doing, right now? When I'm about to head out because you don't own me, you know? Lauren's fine, she knows me but I don't have to do any of that bonding stuff with her. I won't be constant in her life for long."

"Wh-what?" Kris asked numbly.

Rusty sighed. "I'm moving out. Gus and I are finding a place together... I haven't told my mom or Andy, yet."

"What about college, law school?"

"Gus is paying my way but I'll pay him back every single penny, just like my deal with mom - Sharon Raydor, that is."

Kris nodded, turning away from him. "Here you were convincing me to stay here when you were planning on leaving anyway."

"I just wanted you to have some support. From my mom because she wants to help you."

"I have my own parents." Kris mumbled. "They can support me."

She left his room and headed towards Lauren's, joining the child in her dollhouse playing. Maybe it was always just the two of them.


	17. Chapter 17

Kris glared up at him, halting in her actions in packing her bedroom up.

"What?"

"Rusty says that he doesn't want this..."

Kris's eyes softened a little as she frowned at Gus. "But..." She wanted to whine about why he was making her do this but she was more mad than understanding. Her eyes hardened. "Why can't Rusty tell me that himself, hmm?"

Gus raised an eyebrow, making himself home on her bed. "You know how he is."

"He's pathetic," Kris shrugged.

Gus chuckled. "You really are stubborn. He told me that you used to be a little... more accommodating."

"I'm a mother now. Comes with the new role." She replied, sitting beside him on her bed. "I get why you guys want to move in with each other, you're in love but why does he force me to stay with _his_ parents?"

"Maybe because they really like you? And they adore Lauren? Sharon has been really supportive of you and she gave you a job, a chance to go back to education. Maybe giving her access to her granddaughter was enough."

Kris felt bad. She knew that Rusty may not want to be too involved but she forgot about the others who were emotionally attached to her daughter. Rusty's brother (who begrudgingly allowed Lauren to use him as a monkey bar at her birthday party), his sister (who loved the idea of her children _finally_ having a cousin to play with and not be the only Raydor grandchildren and finally, his mother and hopefully, future step-father, Sharon and Andy.

Andy already had grandchildren, although them being step-grandchildren as well but he loved those two little boys. Now he finally had a granddaughter to spoil just as much as to toughen up so she could kick guys' asses when she grew up.

Sharon, having biological grandchildren already, adored having one that she could see everyday, one to help her unwind with her babble and giggles after a stressful day at work or worrying about her boyfriend. But surely, Sharon would be pleased that she was finally done with leeching off her?

"I... I never thought of it that way." Kris swallowed. "Sharon's done so much for me and I'm punishing her because of him. That's unfair."

"You have your reasons." Gus told her.

"I want to stay but... I can't stop thinking about what Rusty said about Lauren."

"What did he say?" Gus frowned. "He just told me that you were upset that he might be leaving and he was keeping you here - to protect you."

Kris swallowed. "He said he didn't want to be Lauren's dad. Nor did he choose to be."

"That's really harsh. I can't believe he would ever say that."

"Well, we had an argument and the tension had been building. I'm sure he didn't mean it but something's just not right. He seemed sincere about what he said, like he was really guilty about it."

Gus shook his head, not believing that his boyfriend could be so cruel. "Gives him no reason to talk to you about her that way."

"He didn't mean it," Kris was sure. "But I think he said it to protect me. To protect himself."

"What do you mean?"

Kris looked up at him with wide eyes. "I still love him, Gus. I'm sorry, but I love your boyfriend."

...

"Well, what did she say?"

Sharon looked up from her paperwork to the sight of Rusty impatiently waiting for Gus's answer.

"Should I take this somewhere else or...?"

Rusty turned to her. "No, you're fine. Whatever Kris had to say can be said to you too. It's your house."

"But privacy is valued." Sharon replied, tipping her glasses. "But I am curious. She was quite upset after your argument last night so Gus, what _did_ she say?"

Gus hesitantly looked at Rusty with a slightly hurt expression. "I... You guys need to talk this out between yourselves."

"Why? What's so deep that you can't tell us, Gus?" Rusty asked, frowning.

"Want to know what she said?" Gus scoffed. "She said she still loved you. That she lied and she never stopped loving you. _That's_ why she chose you as Lauren's dad rather than leaving that part out blank."

Rusty gaped, eyes wide. "Wh-what?"

"Yes. She still loves you and she thinks the reason why you said what you did last night was to prevent anything from happening between you. Because if there's a reason to keep you two in one place, together, then there might be a chance that you two would get together or something."

"But I'm gay! And she knows that."

Sharon abandoned her paperwork and leaned back in the barstool, tipping her pen on her lips as she pursed them. "Well, Kris knows that since you're gay that she has no chance of you being together but creating a link between you - Lauren - has allowed her to be with you, act around you whilst keeping her feelings unknown."

"She told me that she loved me as a brother..."

"Many girls say that to prevent themselves from being heartbroken, that if they made the choice to have guys as friends rather than lose them, they won't hurt as much."

Gus took this in. "So, all along she wanted an excuse to love Rusty? By putting him as her daughter's father?"

"I believe so. Her intentions are not meant to hurt you, though. She just wants someone to love her. She's been deprived of a relationship just because of Lauren and Stroh ruined her. She hasn't been able to trust so easily, especially since she was... Maybe this separation would do her good. Give her a chance to rebuild herself and not be so dependent on you." Sharon said.

Kris walked into the kitchen, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Do you all think I'm some pathetic little girl who can't control her emotions?"

Sharon immediately stood up, taking her into her arms, sighing in relief when she didn't retaliate. "No, sweetheart. We just want you to be independent. You are welcome to stay as long as you want with Lauren. Even if you didn't have Lauren, I'd still welcome you with open arms."

"Thank you," Kris croaked out. "But I think we've really outstayed our welcome. I'll be looking for apartments soon when I get my next paycheck."

"Kris..."

"No, you're right. I gotta be independent. My parents were talking to me about this. I gotta do something with myself... I have to leave this place."

...

It honestly felt empty without Lauren's soft babble and chatter.

"Maybe I should spend time with Ruby..."

Sharon raised an eyebrow. "Your half-sister?"

Rusty nodded, sighing. "Kris told me something about how I act around Lauren. She said that if I accept Ruby, I'd accept and get used to Lauren."

"Well, if that's what you want." Sharon took a sip of her wine. "She's made it safely to her parents' by the way."

"Good. Now, we can get the space we both need."

Andy scoffed. "She's just taken your daughter away and you're cool about that? Maybe Kris is right. Before she left, she told us that she was legally removing your name from Lauren's papers but you have to sign your rights away."

"What?! No!" Rusty exclaimed, getting up. "I-I don't want that to happen, I just don't... There's more to this..." he mumbled.

"Explain it to us."

"Everyone I love leaves me. I just thought that if I don't become attached to Lauren, my heart won't be broken when she leaves. Or when Kris and I have the next argument and she takes her away. I don't want Lauren to have to be that kid who has to choose between her parents every single time. I was that kid and even then, my biological parents both didn't want me. I don't want her to get hurt."

Sharon tilted her head. "Well, did you tell Kris that you felt this way?"

"No. Maybe this is best, though."

Sharon shook her head. "A true parent is there for their child. Go to her, Rusty. Tell her how much you love her and how you will never abandon her again. She's too young so she won't remember you ever doing this. Make things right with her then Kris. Everything will fall into place. Oh, and visit your sister. I'm sure Sharon would love a visit."


	18. Chapter 18

Kris greeted her lunch date with a hug before sitting back down and taking a sip from her tea.

"Thanks for meeting with me, Ricky."

It had been a week since she and Lauren had moved out and with Ricky back in town after his out of state meeting in Chicago.

"No problem. How have you been?" He asked, clearing his throat as he checked his watch.

"Fine. Uh, do you have to be somewhere?" She asked, blushing slightly.

Ricky looked up, embarrassed as he shook his head. "I'm expecting a call. This Chicago deal is pretty important."

Kris nodded. "What is it you do, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ricky chuckled. "Never really told anyone what I did except my parents. I'm a pharmaceuticals rep. Well, as of two years ago, I am."

"Oh! Must be fun."

"Sometimes. But the meetings are really boring. Pays glamorously though." He signalled for the waitress and ordered a skinny latte, no sugar with a blueberry bagel. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"This is really embarrassing and awkward..."

Ricky raised an eyebrow. "You can tell me."

"I need a place to stay..."

He leaned back, sighing. "You know I'm on my lil bro's side with this?"

"I know, I know but my parents only allowed for us to stay two weeks." Kris sighed, shaking her head. "Just a couple of weeks until I find somewhere. I am nowhere close to getting a down payment and signing a lease."

"Here's a crazy idea - move back in with my mom and Rusty."

Kris blushed. "Rusty's moved out. Gus told me they're living together now across town..."

"My mom then. She and Andy adore you guys."

"Really? It's been ages and I gotta stand up on my own two feet-"

"So coming to me seemed like a great idea?" Ricky asked, smiling at the waitress when she brought over his order. "Look, nothing against you or Lauren, I like you girls, but I can't. I got my girlfriend moving in and it will be kinda dodgy if you were there too."

Kris nodded, turning her attention to a guy staring at her. He blushed, quickly looking away as she smiled to herself.

Ricky followed her gaze. "You can ask him."

"A stranger?"

"Seems smitten with you."

"Once he finds out that I got a kid, he won't be," Kris mumbled. "Don't worry about it, I'll find somewhere. I'll also pay for your order."

Ricky shook his head. "You don't have to. I got this and yours."

His phone started to ring and he quickly placed a twenty on the bill before hugging her and leaving with his order, answering his phone. She sighed, looking down at her chocolate muffin before picking bits from it and eating them.

"Hi."

She looked up to see the guy from earlier standing before her with a shy smile.

"Hi..." She replied.

The waitress came, taking Ricky's twenty and handing her the change. Kris stood up slightly to look for Ricky but his car was long gone.

"Can I help you?" She asked, returning her attention to the guy.

He sat across from her, nervously clasping his hands on the table. "I-I just came over to-to say that I think yo-you're beautiful." He sighed a deep sigh of relief. "S-Sorry, not really shy around pretty girls. But you b-blew my breath away."

Kris smiled, blushing as she looked away. "Uh, thanks."

"Can I get your number?" He asked, more confident.

She looked at him shocked. "I have a kid."

He tilted his head, questioningly. "And so?"

"Most guys run away once they hear that."

"Not really most guys..." The guy mumbled.

She smiled at him and grabbed a napkin and her lip gloss from her pocket. She drew her number, name and sealed the bottom with a kiss.

"There you go."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl."

She giggled. "It's actually Kristen. Boys are known for being named the shortened version."

The guy smiled. "Still pretty. I'm Rory."

"Cute name for a cute guy."

"Touché." Rory grinned. "So, are you in university or something?"

"I'm currently working but I'm attending lessons too. You?"

Rory blushed. "Med school. A bit of a genius so managed to go to university when I was fourteen. That's why I'm not like most guys because they don't like me."

"Oh. Wow. You want to be a doctor?" Kris asked, grinning.

"Yeah. What about you?" He asked, returning a bright smile.

She waved it off. "A lawyer."

"A doctor and a lawyer. Hmm, sounds fitting."

"It does indeed."

...

When Kris got home, she was surprised to see Rusty playing dolls with Lauren.

"Hey."

He looked up, his smile fading a little. "Hi."

"Where are my parents?"

He signalled out back into the sunroom. "They have guests over."

Kris nodded, placing a kiss on her daughter's head. "You can go now."

"Where did you go?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not that it's any of your business but I was meeting a friend. Then I went to more apartment viewings."

Rusty nodded, getting up. "See any that you liked?"

"Yeah, but they were way out of my price range. She's due a nap."

"I can put her down if you want? I'll go straight after."

Kris sighed, shrugging. "First door on the right."

She then made her way into the sunroom as Rusty headed upstairs with Lauren in his arms.

"Oh, here she is!" Her mother announced. "Kristen, meet your father's friend Martin Greene and his wife and son, Melissa and Rory!"

Kris stood shocked as she came face to face with the cute guy from earlier. He blushed, meekly waving at her.

"We'd love for Kristen and Rory to get to know each other better so why don't they go get some more drinks from the kitchen?" Melissa beamed.

Kris blinked hard, her chest tightening as she nodded, gesturing for Rory to follow her.

"What a coincidence." She mumbled.

...

Rusty closed his eyes, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders.

There was a knock on the door and he opened his eyes, quickly covering his chest and opening the door. "What?!"

Sharon stood back. "Oh, I was wondering what you wanted for dinner. We're ordering out tonight."

Rusty's gaze softened as he ushered her into his room, blushing. "I... I haven't really looked at..."

Her gaze went to his chest as she nodded, understanding his situation. She knew that he never partook in Lauren's swimming lessons, tending to support the child from the sidelines as female instructors tended to her and she knew that he had no trace of mirrors in his room or en-suite since...

"Do you want me to go?"

He shook his head, rubbing his tears away as he took a deep breath. "Stay?"

"I can call Dr Joe later if you want?"

"Please."

She gave him a comforting smile and gently pried his hand from his chest, her breath hitching in her throat as she took in the shiny scares which spelt his past mistakes.

"You're still beautiful to me."

"You're just saying that because you're my mom and you're obliged to say so." Rusty retorted lightly, making her laugh.

She gripped his chin gently. "Come on, take a look."

Rusty nodded before looking down at his chest. "Doesn't look as bloody as it did years ago."

"Two years to do this? Rusty, you were torturing yourself."

"I was trying to forget..." He admitted quietly. "But I get nightmares and I end up hating myself again. I'm graduating this year and I honestly feel as if I have no future. I'm so scared."

"Hey... Shh, don't say that. You are the bravest man I know. Yes, man and not boy because you've grown up so much. Look, you'll get accepted into the best law school and you'll be the best damn lawyer out there because I believe in you. We all do, honey."

Rusty kissed her cheek and accepted her tight hug. "You always somehow know what to say, Mom."

"Mothers are psychic. Didn't you know?" Sharon smirked.


	19. Chapter 19

Four months later, Kris and Rory had found an apartment together and had moved in with Lauren.

Since Sharon had wanted to see Lauren, Kris had decided to give them a visit.

"Hey,"

Sharon beamed, letting them in as she kissed Kris' cheek and gave her a hug before moving her attention to Lauren. "Hello, my beautiful girl!"

Kris smiled, leading the way to the living room. "How have things been?"

"Oh, busy. I had to go to an out of town seminar a couple of weeks back and my sleep pattern is all muddled up. Andy's been such a trooper, though. Getting ahead of things."

"I wondered why your car was still at home. Figured you had a day off." Kris was met with a cough and a nod.

"Yeah," Sharon swallowed. "Things have just been a little busy but I'm fine."

Kris frowned. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's what I'm not telling Rusty... The older kids know but I thought with Rusty still at school, well, he didn't need the stress."

"How is he doing in Law school, anyway?"

Sharon smiled. "Fine. He's really settling in. How about you? I don't see you at work anymore."

Kris blushed, still hoping to get to the bottom of Sharon's situation. "I got into Law school too. I met a guy, moved in together and well he's paying for my part of the rent. Until I can find a job, I'm focusing on school."

"That's wonderful, Kris. I'm glad you have your life on track."

"Thank you. It means a lot hearing that from you. So, what aren't you telling Rusty?"

Sharon's smile left her features and she sighed, bouncing Lauren on her knee. "I'd rather tell you both together. Why don't you stay for dinner? Rusty's coming."

"Okay. Do you mind if I lay my head down for a while? I haven't really been sleeping well and Lauren's... well, Lauren's a big ball of energy I can't handle right now."

Sharon's smile returned. "Oh, no problem! We can do some colouring in and some painting. I have a movie as well."

"Great," Kris grinned, kissing Sharon's cheek. "Thank you."

"You know where your room is."

Kris halted. "You mean my _old_ room?"

"It will always be yours, Kris. No matter where you are." Sharon replied, not even glancing her way. "You're family."

Kris blushed, smiling. She decided not to press the matter as she headed upstairs, a grin growing on her face.

...

Kris handed Rusty the salad bowl as Sharon took the potatoes from Andy.

"Well, this is lovely. We haven't done this in a while." Sharon beamed, lightly pinching Lauren's cheek.

"No, we haven't." Rusty agreed, facing his mother. "It's nice."

Andy nodded. "It is, indeed. So, how have you and Lauren been, Kris?"

Kris smiled politely. "We have been well. I'm attending a Law school out of town and Lauren's in fulltime preschool now."

"That's wonderful. Is she liking it?"

Rusty frowned. Why wasn't he informed of his child's new milestone?

"Oh, she loves it. My boyfriend takes her on his way to his lectures - her preschool is next door to his Med school. They always get dinner on the nights I come home late."

"Seems like he's taken a shine to Lauren."

Kris nodded, smiling. "He has a bunch of photos of her on his phone which he shows his parents all the time. He adores her."

Andy reached across the table to pat her hand. "That's great, sweetheart. As long as he's making you happy then that is good, right Sharon?"

"Right." Sharon beamed.

"So," Rusty cut in, anger slowly creeping into his system. "What did you want to tell me, Mom?"

Sharon gasped. "Oh, yes. Well, I'm taking a three-month placement in Miami. Their superior officer was taken ill on paid leave so I am going out there to fill his shoes for a while. Until things calm down down south."

"Oh."

"It will only be one month. It's temporary."

Rusty slowly nodded. That meant that she would miss his birthday. "Is Andy going?"

"Oh, no. I'm staying to take over your mother's place. Some cases that we have crossed with the cases from Miami and since Sharon's experienced in the cases, they found her a strong choice to go there and oversee instructions." Andy replied.

"Well, good luck."

Sharon smiled at her son. "Thank you, honey."

A phone rang and Kris jumped, taking her phone out. "Oh, it's Rory. He must have finished his lectures."

"Dada!"

Everyone stopped. Kris' phone continued to ring as she glanced at Rusty, embarrassed. Once it stopped, Rusty stood up and left the room.

"I'm so sorry-"

"You have nothing to apologise for. Rusty was... difficult back then. He didn't understand how to love Lauren as his daughter and now that someone else is equally committed to her... He's jealous." Sharon explained. "His words brought him here."

Kris glanced at her daughter. "But she's not his either though. I desperately wanted her to but he didn't want to be and now I've got someone... He's the one who didn't visit us in the past three months. Lauren was bound to forget who he is."

"There's no point in getting upset, Kris. Maybe you should let him spend time with her. Get her reacquainted." Andy suggested.

Kris shook her head. "I'm done, Andy. Lauren is _my_ daughter. I want Rusty to relinquish his rights."

Sharon's heart dropped. "Kris... That is a-"

"He never wanted this in the first place. Nor did he want his half-sister. He just pushes away people who love him and he's going to end up alone. I'm sorry but I do not think that he should be near my daughter anymore."

She pushed her dinner away, collecting Lauren from her old highchair.

"Kris, wait."

"Tell him that my lawyers will be speaking to his. He has to sign those papers otherwise there will be problems between all of us."


	20. Chapter 20

Rusty felt betrayed. He hated that she lied. He also hated that he received a letter from Kris' solicitor regarding him relinquishing his rights from Lauren.

Was he really that bad of a father?

Someone hammered on the front door making him groan. Dumping the letter to the side, he got up and answered it, glaring at the person.

"What do you want?"

"You're drunk."

"So, what?"

"Where's your mother?"

"Didn't you get the memo?"

Kris narrowed her eyes. "Let me in."

Rusty leant against the door, shaking his head. "I don't think so. Look, my mom lied to us both. She went to Miami to undergo treatment."

"T-Treatment? For wh-what?"

Rusty looked down, wiping a tear from his eye as he decided to move away from the door after all.

Kris closed the door behind her, following Rusty into his mother's kitchen where a lone glass of alcohol sat on the counter island.

"She has cancer. It's benign but she doesn't want to take any chances."

"I'm so sorry."

Kris took a deep breath in, rubbing her face. "I-I didn't know..." Her eyes drifted down to the letters on the side. "You got the letter?"

"Oh, I got the letter alright." Rusty downed his glass, pouring himself another. "I can't focus on anything right now."

"It had to be done, Rusty."

Kris was scared. She had never seen the hatred in his eyes before. She had seen the worry, the anxiety but the hatred... she wasn't sure what he was capable of especially since he'd been drinking.

"You see," he started, sipping his drink. "This is why I don't allow myself to get close to anyone. Why I push them away before they push me."

"I-"

"Sharon's ill. I'm ill. Andy's ill. You're taking Lauren away from me... And Gus has decided to move to Napa - without me."

Kris clenched her hands, willing them to hold his but she kept herself restrained. "Rusty... Sharon won't leave you. Neither will Andy. Andy's all better, anyway, isn't he? He's sticking to his vegetarian diet and he's as healthy as an ox. They won't leave you."

"You're right to take her."

"I don't want to but you left me with no choice. I should never have put you down in the first place."

Rusty nodded. "Thank you."

"Hey, leave the glass. Please?"

He shook his head, pushing it away from him, tears falling from his cheeks. "I don't want to do anything anymore.."

"Of course you do. Maybe, you need a couple of days off." Kris said, pouring the contents of the glass away. "Go somewhere, clear your mind."

"How can I when my mother's in Miami going through treatment?"

Kris shrugged. "Maybe go down and meet her and Andy there. I'm assuming he's with her?"

Rusty nodded. "He is."

"Then be with her."

"What about school?"

"Request some personal leave off. You'll still be studying just not there."

Rusty stood up, heading towards the stairs. Kris waited a minute or two before following.

"Where's your mind at?"

He turned to face her, taking a duffel bag out of his wardrobe. "I'm going to be there. With her."

Kris grinned. "That's great."

...

It was 2 AM, two days later when Kris got a call. Careful not to disturb her sleeping boyfriend, she cancelled the call and rushed to the bathroom to call the person again.

"Sharon?"

 _"Hi... I got a text from Rusty two days ago saying that he was coming. He didn't show up and he's not answering his phone. Do you know anything about where he is?"_

"No..." Kris yawned, eyeing the laundry basket. "Give me a second, I'll get dressed and investigate."

She pulled her jeans up, despite them being a bit dirty from Lauren's dinner time earlier, and she decided her boyfriend's uni tee would be alright even though she was not wearing a bra. She zipped up her jacket and got her keys, leaving a quick note on the door before leaving.

"Okay, I'm on my way to yours."

Once she had gotten there, she had noticed that the lights were on.

"I left him at around five and he said his flight was at 8 so..." She walked up the pathway, stopping when the front door was slightly ajar. "The lights are on, Sharon..." She whispered.

 _"Is he in there? If you can't go in, call someone."_

"I'll call Amy. I'll call you later."

When Amy arrived, she raised her gun and entered the house with Kris close behind her.

The latter gasped when she saw broken furniture, a glorious amount of blood and a duffel bag with its contents strewn about the room.

"I'm calling this in. You call-"

"On it..." Kris whispered, tears filling her eyes.

 _"Well? Where is he? Was he at home?"_

Kris took a deep breath in and out. "Sharon... it looks like he was abducted."


	21. Chapter 21

"So, you were presumably the last one to have seen him?"

Kris nodded, nervously picking at her nails as she sniffled. "When's the commander going to get here? I need to see her."

Julio placed a hand on hers to stop her from picking at her nails which had now started bleeding. "Go home, Kris. We've got this covered."

"When's Sharon getting here?" Kris repeated.

He sighed. "She's on the first flight back but we don't know when she will return."

Kris sighed, accepting his answer as she glanced up, wiping her tears. "He was going to see-"

"Detective Sanchez?"

Julio stood up, patting her shoulder before leaving the questioning room.

She quickly sent a text to Rory, telling him that something came up and that she'd need him to look after Lauren for a couple of hours but a part of her wondered why she was bothering to stay and wait.

Weren't she and Rusty hostile to each other? Weren't they on the brink of going to court regarding Lauren's paternal questioning?

Julio returned, unknowing of how to break the sudden news to her. "We've found him. He's at a hospital."

Kris looked up, her eyes wide as she rushed out the room and followed Sykes to her car.

"Wh-what happened?"

Sykes turned to her, starting the ignition. "When we get there, we want to question him first, make sure that there was no foul play but you will be able to see him after."

"If he's at the hospital then that must mean that he's hurt, right?" Kris asked, her eyes becoming watery. "I know that I haven't been his most favourite person at the moment but I still care about him. We went through a lot together. We have a past and hopefully... still a future."

...

Once Amy gave her the okay to see him, Kris brushed past her to enter the room.

"Oh, Rusty..." She hugged him tightly before stepping back to examine him. "You don't look to hurt..." she mumbled, brushing her thumb on a bruise on his forehead which made him back away, flinching in pain.

"I'm fine."

Kris sighed. "What happened?"

Rusty shrugged. "I was leaving to drive to the airport but Stroh's brother burst in. I found Mom's spare gun and just... I shot him. I thought he was dead but he'd only been knocked out when he fell. So, when he woke up a few seconds later, he grabbed me and forced me to drive him to a contact of his who could help him. He kept asking where you were. It was you he wanted."

"How did you escape him?"

"We crashed. I... I crashed on purpose. He's in intensive care now. He won't hurt you, or Lauren." He placed his hands on her cheeks, leaned their foreheads together. "You're safe."

Kris nodded. "For now, though. What happens when he wakes up?"

"I don't know. You need to go now. Rory would be wondering where you are." He let her go and got back into the bed, raising his knees to his chest. "Tell... T-Tell Lauren that her da- I'm fine."

Her breath hitched in her throat as she turned around to face him. "I will."

She slowly left the room, her heart pounding in her chest when she remembered the last time she'd been in this hospital. Where everything became a downward spiral of lies and heartbreak. Where she'd _killed_ a man.

She hadn't told Rory much about her past. Only that her 'best friend' had got her pregnant but he was 'still' in her child's life. That was all that she was willing to tell her current partner. A part of her really liked him - loved him even but the thought of telling him that she had killed a man, who was her child's real father scared her. She didn't want him to ever see her and think of her as some deranged monster despite all that her torturer put her through.

Kris hated to admit it but Rory had once pointed out that Lauren looked _nothing_ like Rusty with his blonde hair and his blue eyes. She had told him that her genes had dominated his but then Rory had told her that her mother was also blonde and she had blue eyes. It made her think about her mother but the DNA proof was finite. Her mom was her mom even with blonde hair and she had her father's brown features. But this was honestly alarming, Lauren looked absolutely nothing like her supposed father. Sure, some kids don't look like their parents but to Rory, it seemed as if she was born to a completely different set of parents. He had once asked her if she adopted her which insulted her but they had left the argument nonetheless.

She gave Amy a small smile and the latter responded with a gentle nod as she watched the brunette make her way to the lift and press the button downwards.

Her phone beeped in her pocket and she retrieved it, calling Rory.

"I'm fine. Look, I'm on my way home and... I'll explain everything."

...

In fact, it had taken her longer than expected to get home.

She had mysteriously thrown up just as she had exited the elevator, alerting an off-duty nurse to rush to her aid and whisk her away to get checked by personnel on duty.

They'd ask if she had anyone who could stay with her and she had called for Sykes and Rusty but only Amy had come.

That was when they had announced nervously that she was pregnant.

Her hands shook as she placed the keys where they were meant to be and sat down on the sofa, breathing heavily.

She knew the glances the doctors gave each other when they realised who she was. The one who gave their hospital a bad name. But she didn't care. She only cared about her _children_.

It was past eight in the morning and Lauren was due to wake up for breakfast. She had to get herself sorted.

"Kris?"

"Hey..." She smiled, yawning.

Rory sat beside her, placing a kiss on her lips. "Where have you been?"

Kris sighed, glancing down. "Sharon called. She was worried about Rusty and it turned out that she did have a right to worry."

"What happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped. I got to their house and there were clothes, glass and blood everywhere. It looked like something out of a horror film."

Rory nodded, taking her hand. "Did they find him?"

"Yeah. He saved himself. His mom taught him well. I saw him at the hospital and he was a bit bruised up and traumatised but he was fine. He will be fine."

"That took hours?"

"Yeah... Well, I then felt really unwell so I went to get myself checked out anyway." She had downplayed it. She had been feeling out of sorts lately, tired even and she had noticed herself sneaking naps and snacks more than usual. It wasn't exactly the same as she felt when she was expecting Lauren as she had been in a mental health ward and had been severely depressed in which she still even now needed to see a counsellor to help her through her past ordeals.

Rory placed the back of his hand on her head. "You don't feel warm or anything."

Swatting it away, she chuckled and shook her head 'no'. "That's not it. Rory... I'm pregnant."


End file.
